Waiting for Guinevere
by roothlace
Summary: "why don't you just tell her how you feel?" "I can't," he replied. "She's engaged to someone else."
1. Chapter 1

_Merlin_ doesn't belong to me

 **Waiting for Guinevere**

Arthur Pendragon was in a bad mood; which meant that the operating theatre was quiet - deathly quiet. His bad mood, though, didn't interfere with his ability to do his job with his usual meticulous care and skill, but it was making life hard for those in attendance as he snapped and snarled his way through a splenectomy. He vented his anger on George, the house surgeon who was assisting him and his registrar, Merlin.

Poor George was a clumsy man by nature but Arthur's mood made him even worse, and he dropped things, loosened the retractors when they should have been tightened, used the wrong scissors and generally made the already tense operating room even tenser. He cut close to the stitch that Arthur had just made, so that it was no longer a stitch, and before Arthur could shout at him even more, Merlin, who was as cool as a cucumber and quite used to Arthur's rages, stepped in and took over.

Guinevere, Arthur's theatre sister, was also quite used to Arthur's temper, and she quickly took the scissors from George, and gave him a swab to hold and then threaded another needle ready for the stitches. A sniff made her look around the theatre, and she saw Freya, a new theatre sister, in tears.

"Sir," she told Arthur, as she handed him the needle, "you've made one of my nurses cry."

"Really," Arthur didn't look up from his work, "if she's crying then her constitution is not strong enough and she had no business being here."

"She is qualified for her job," Guinevere told him, "and has a strong constitution, but when you're angry you're rather amazing."

Merlin snickered.

Arthur looked up from his work and although Guinevere couldn't see his face she knew that he was smiling.

"That is rather disrespectful of you, isn't it, Sister?"

"I'm sorry you think so," Guinevere told him, "but I can't have you scare my nurses."

"I know, we're all lucky to have you here, Guinevere."

At his use of her name there was a collective sigh of relief in the theatre. Merlin winked at Guinevere; everything was now back to normal. George took back the scissors from Guinevere and the operation soon drew to a close.

000

"What's with you this morning?" Merlin asked his friend as they cleaned up after the surgery.

"What do you mean?"

"Shouting at poor George like that," Merlin reminded him, "it was totally unnecessary."

"In case you didn't notice," Arthur said, "he was handing me the wrong instruments and basically doing everything wrong."

"Still, all that name calling," Merlin told him, "it was a bit much."

Arthur just grunted.

"And you made Freya cry," Merlin added.

"I wondered when you'd bring that up," Arthur laughed.

"It's as though you want the nurses to cry," Merlin told him.

"It's not my fault that they cry when people shout at them," Arthur said, "and I didn't even say a word to Freya."

"What's going on?" Merlin asked again.

"Nothing."

Merlin wasn't convinced but he let it pass. He would find out soon enough.

000

Guinevere oversaw the cleaning of the theatre. She didn't really have to but she always ensured that a theatre was up to scratch after she used it. After that she sought out Freya, she explained to the tearful girl that Mr. Pendragon's bark was worse than his bite and that she would get used to him and do her work well.

She made her way to the break room and found that whole surgical team was still there taking their tea. She was about to join them when the door opened and Valiant de Winter, the Medical Registrar, and more importantly her fiancé, walked in. They had been engaged for about three days now and they planned to marry, a few months later, in December.

"Hey," he greeted her with a kiss, "I missed you this morning."

"I told you I had an early op," she answered.

Valiant took a cup from the cupboard and joined his colleagues at the table, easily joining in the conversation.

000

"They're just dating."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Arthur replied.

"Gwen and Valiant," Merlin persisted, "they're not married yet; they're just dating."

"Their marital status means nothing to me," Arthur said.

"I see how you look at her," Merlin told him, "everyone with eyes sees how you look at her, it's a wonder she doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"That you feel something for her."

"Guinevere's great," Arthur defended himself, "and I like her but that's all."

"So why did you look like you were about to throw up when Val entered the breakroom?"

"I didn't," Arthur denied.

 _He had been excited early that morning as he made his way to the hospital; he loved his job and it was even better when Guinevere was there to assist. He was walking through the corridors to his office before going to the theatre when he ran into Leon Masters, a radiologist and friend._

" _It seems you're going to need a new theatre sister soon," Leon said._

" _Why? What's wrong with Guinevere?"_

" _She's getting married," Leon was all smiles, "it seems dear old Val finally popped the question and she said yes."_

" _Really?" Arthur's voice was cold but Leon didn't seem to notice._

" _Yeah, about two days ago I hear," Leon continued, "it hasn't hit the grapevine yet but the wedding's set for December. I'm so happy for them."_

" _That's good news," his voice suggested that it was anything but._

" _Good luck in there," Leon walked off._

Arthur realised that Merlin was looking at him. "They're engaged, actually," he told his friend.

"What?"

"Guinevere and Valiant," Arthur said, "they're getting married in December."

"I see." Now he understood his friend's mood.

"I think I'll join my father for lunch today," Arthur said.

"Really?"

"Like you pointed out yesterday, it's been a while and he is my father after all," Arthur forced a smile. "See you later."

000


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur walked into the gardens where he found his father pruning roses. The sight of his father bending over rose bushes with clippers never failed to amaze Arthur. Uther Pendragon was a retired orthopaedic surgeon and now he spent his days growing and selling roses; he'd won the local flower competition two years in a row now and was even thinking of entering bigger competition. Ygraine, Arthur's mother, was also a retired pediatrician but unlike her husband she spent most of time working with medical missions around the country. She was currently in Kent on such a mission and had told her son to make sure he visited his father while she was away.

"Father," Arthur called to his father.

"Hey son," Uther smiled at his son. "This Moonlight is going to win me the next competition."

"It's beautiful."

"I know," Uther agreed, "do you know that Johnson assured me that it wouldn't be able to grow in this soil; I bet him that it would and I can't wait to see him pay up." Johnson was the Pendragons' neighbour who was also a keen gardener.

"I hope you didn't actually place a wager," Arthur told him, "you know how much Mom dislikes gambling."

"Of course not," Uther snapped, "I may have over exaggerated my faith in the Moonlight but he's going to bring the bait the next time we go fishing. Which reminds me, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be operating on someone?"

"I have a few hours until my next surgery," Arthur assured his father; he didn't tell him that he had a few days off barring any emergency, "and I promised Mom that I would come by for lunch today."

"Let's go in," Uther said, "I'll see what you mother left in the fridge. She thinks that I can't look after myself but she's a worse cook than I am."

Arthur smiled at the truth in that statement; Ygraine Pendragon couldn't cook to save her life. Uther and Arthur worked in silence as they prepared jacket potatoes and fish.

"You do realise that you're not getting any younger, don't you?" Arthur had been expecting his father to bring up that subject but he was still surprised when he did.

"I do."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Uther asked. "Unless you don't want your children to know their grandparents."

"I guess I'm still waiting for the right girl."

"Right girl," Uther almost shouted. "There's no such thing as a right girl or man for that matter, you just make a choice, decide to make things work."

"So you didn't love Mom when you married?"

"Of course I loved your mother," Uther said, "I still do, although I don't even know how she puts up with me."

"That's what I'm looking for too," Arthur told his father, "someone I love who loves me."

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Uther replied, "you're always working. How can you meet people when you're always working?"

"You and Mom met at a hospital as I recall."

"Those were different times," Uther assured him, "medicine was a noble profession not open to every Tom, Dick and Harriet, but now anyone can become a doctor."

Arthur didn't bother to tell his father how wrong he was he could see that Uther still had much to say.

"You won't find the sort of girl who need to marry in the hospital, and certainly not that St. Anthony's where you work," Uther said, he'd never liked the fact that Arthur had chosen to work with that hospital instead of a private one.

"You worked in a public hospital all your life," Arthur reminded him.

"Those were different times," Uther repeated. "And don't change the subject, you need to go out and meet some nice girls."

"I will."

"Don't be smart with me young man," Uther said, "you should go to places where eligible young women can be met."

"There are eligible women at St. Anthony's."

"Are there?"

"Father, I'm not about to get married," Arthur cut to the chase; he knew exactly what his father was talking about. "When I do you'll be among the first to know."

"You do know why that is, don't you?" Uther asked.

"No," Arthur replied, "but I suppose you're about to tell me."

"You work too hard," Uther said, "at a very dismal place where no nice girl would be found unless she had no choice and you spend all your free with your friends." Arthur's choice of friends was a sore point with Uther; he didn't like Merlin and Gwaine and barely tolerated Leon.

"If you gave them a chance, you'd like them."

"As if the fact that they don't come from good families isn't enough," Uther said, "none of them is married and the way they act I doubt they ever will be."

"Not everyone gets married."

"Bite your tongue."

Father and son stared at each other in silence and then Uther said, "I'm not sorry about wanting the best for you, that's all a father ever wants for his son."

"I know."

"And I happen to know that having a wife is a good thing," Uther smiled softly, "a very good thing."

"So I've heard," Arthur said.

They changed topics after that and discussed the chances of their local football team ever joining the English Premier League – they were very slim.

000

Arthur stared at the screen again and deleted the last sentences he'd written. His article on new techniques in cholecystectomy was not going well, it made no sense to him and he doubted it would make sense to anyone else.

"How's it going?"

"Well," Arthur told Merlin.

"You haven't written a word have you?"

"I have," Arthur was defensive.

"Let me see," Merlin took the laptop from him and looked at the document. "There are fewer words than there were the last time I was here."

"Maybe if you didn't feel the need to barge into my office every five minutes I'd get some work done."

"It's not been five minutes," Merlin looked at his watch, "more like eight and half."

"Merlin."

"It's obvious to me that you're not going to finish that article today," Merlin told him, "and just put it aside and tell me what's got you in such a huff, apart from the impending nuptials."

"I am not in a huff," Arthur denied.

"This is worse than I thought," Merlin replied, "what did dear old Dad have to say?"

"The usual," Arthur said.

"It can't be as bad as my mother," Merlin said, "She's always trying to set me up. Do you know that now I'm afraid to tell her when I'll be going over because she always has some girl drop by?"

Arthur laughed as Merlin had hoped he would. "It's not that bad."

"It's not," Merlin agreed, "but she's threatened to do it and I know my mother, she would do it."

"Balinor wouldn't let her," Arthur said.

"He wants grandchildren even more than her," Merlin said. "She could easily persuade him."

"You'd think they'd be content that we have jobs that we are good at," Arthur pointed out.

"What's a good job compared to a wife?" Merlin said perfectly mimicking Uther.

"Let's get out of here," Arthur said.

000

"Pass the ball," Gwaine shouted.

Arthur tried to pass the ball but Rick, a player from the opposing team, kicked it and sent it to another teammate of his.

"You're rubbish today," Gwaine complained.

"It's just a friendly game," Arthur told him. "No need to get worked up."

"If they win they'll have to buy the drinks," Gwaine reminded him, "do you know much Rick and his friends drink? You don't want us to have to pay for them again, do you?"

The match ended in a draw and Rick's team graciously agreed to buy the drinks at the pub, they would meet there in half an hour after getting cleaned up.

000

"Guinevere, hey," Arthur smiled at her. He had never seen her at that pub before; he had watched her enter and excused himself from friends to join her. "Are you meeting Valiant here?"

"No."

"I hear congratulations are in order," Arthur told her.

"Yes," she smiled at him, "we were sort of hoping to keep it under wraps for a little while longer."

"Sorry," he said, "you know how hospitals are."

"I do," she agreed.

"Why were you hoping to keep it under wraps if you don't mind my asking?"

"I guess there's no harm in telling you," Guinevere said. She and Arthur weren't exactly friends with him being a surgeon and all but he was always courteous and somehow she knew that she could trust him. "It's not like you're going to tell anyone, are you?"

"No."

"It's Valiant's parents," she said, "I don't think they like me that much."

"Really? They told you that?"

"Not in so many words," Guinevere admitted. "But his mother wanted him to marry a doctor, she's said so a number of times."

"I see."

"Anyway we had planned to go to their home over the weekend and tell them about our engagement in person but now it seems they're going to hear about it from other people, if they haven't already heard about it."

"They'll get over it," Arthur assured her.

"I hope so."

They sat in silence for a while and then Arthur said, "Guinevere, you're not really here because of Valiant's parents are you?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"It's my brother, Elyan."

"What about him? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

Guinevere found herself telling him the whole story; later she would wonder what had possessed her; Elyan was part of some underground fighting club and he owed some very bad men money, they had sent her a message – either she paid the money back tonight or she would receive her brother's head on her doorstep in the morning. One of Elyan's friends had delivered the message and told her to meet the men at that pub in thirty minutes' time.

"How much money?"

"Twenty-five thousand."

"And you have it?"

"No," she told him, "obviously I don't have that kind of money lying around but I had to come. He is my brother after all."

Arthur wanted to ask about Valiant, why he wasn't here with her but he kept quiet. She obviously had her reasons for not telling her fiancé. "I can lend you the money," he told instead.

"No. I couldn't ask you for that kind of help."

"You aren't asking," he told her, "I'm offering."

000

"Thank you."

Guinevere smiled at Elyan. "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry," he said, "sorry that I let you down again but I promise you I was part of the fighting club but I didn't take that money."

"I know," she said.

"You do?"

"You're an idiot Elyan," she said, her tone softening her words, "but you're not mental and you would need to be that to get involved with those men."

"So Arthur Pendragon, ehh?"

"He works at St. Anthony's, you know that."

"I couldn't believe my eyes when he and his friends walked in," Elyan was clearly in awe.

Guinevere shrugged; she didn't know what to say.

"And he just happened to be there?"

"He's a good person," Guinevere replied, she knew that she hadn't answered his question but she still couldn't believe what Arthur and his friends had done to help Elyan.

Elyan picked up his fork and put some food into his mouth; he wanted to ask but he knew Gwen wouldn't tell him a thing, not tonight at least, but he was going to find out.

000


	3. Chapter 3

"How long is he going stay here for?"

Guinevere took a deep breath and turned to Val, "as long as he needs," she told him.

"What happened to the flat where he was staying?"

"I'm trying to get him away from those friends of his," she explained to him, "I don't like what they're turning him into."

"Surely he has enough money to get his own place," Val told her.

"If he did we wouldn't be having this conversation now, would we?" she threw the dish cloth into the sink. "Besides, this is my flat and he is my brother."

"I know, I know," Valiant pulled her close; "I'm not suggesting that you throw your brother out into the streets but this place isn't big enough for the three of us."

"It's a good thing the three of us don't live here then."

"I didn't mean to offend you," Valiant said, "And I'm sorry if I did but Elyan doesn't really like me much."

"He doesn't know you," Gwen told him.

Valiant wanted to press his point; he didn't like Elyan and didn't want live to live with him but like Gwen had reminded him this was her flat not his so she could do whatever she wanted. He couldn't wait for them to get married and live together in his house.

"Sorry, I meant to ask earlier about the money," Gwen had briefly explained about Elyan's plight when Valiant had called her the night before asking if they could meet for drinks, "but seeing as he's here you must have got it somehow."

"Yes."

"It's a lucky thing that you father left you a bit of money," Valiant continued, "otherwise you'd have had to encroach on the money we're putting away for our life together."

"Yes," Gwen agreed again, she didn't bother to tell him that the money their father had left them on his death wasn't yet available to them and wouldn't be for a few more years.

"Still, it's such a shame that you had to use it to bail Elyan out," Valiant said, "it would have been put to much better use you know, like a small cottage in the country or even a boat."

"We don't really need any of those things," Gwen said.

"No we don't," he agreed, "certainly not right now, but who knows how we'll feel in a few months' time."

"I'm sure I'll never want a boat," Gwen told him.

"Boats are all the rage," Valiant told her, "I know you've been sheltered all your life but you're now going to join the big leagues. Trust me, anyone who's anyone has a boat docked somewhere."

"Well, like you said, we don't have to think about that now."

"Sorry," he touched his forehead as if he'd just remembered something, "I always forget that we come from different backgrounds but never fear you'll soon learn how to live like us."

If there was anything Guinevere hated about Valiant it was that he thought of himself more highly than he ought; sure his parents had money but she was also from a good family, as good as his at least, and she'd gone to very good schools, much better than his. The only differences she could see were that her parents were dead while his were alive and that she'd decided to train as a nurse while he was a doctor. It made her so mad when he tried to teach her about 'appropriate behaviour' as he called it; her manners were far better than his.

"Please tell me you're going to change," he said.

"Change?" she asked him, "what's wrong with my dress?" She was wearing a yellow thin strapped dress with a fitted bodice that floated just above her knees. She loved her dress.

"There's nothing wrong with it, babe," he replied, "but we're meeting Jeffrey and his wife at Martinelli's."

"Jeffrey and his wife?" it was the first she was hearing of it; she had never met Jeffrey but Valiant talked about him all the time.

"Yes," Valiant told her, "I ran into them last night and they invited us to join them for lunch today."

"I can't," she told him.

"You're not working today are you?"

"You know, I'm not," she replied, "but I have to sort out Elyan's stuff."

"Yes, I should have thought of that."

"You should still go and meet them," Guinevere said, "I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," she smiled at him, "you go, have fun, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's not good," he said, "I have a long list but I'll call you later today." He pecked her cheek and walked to the door.

Elyan entered the kitchen just as Valiant closed the door behind him. "I can't believe you're going married to that guy," he told her.

"What's wrong with Valiant?"

"Nothing," Elyan replied, "he's a good man I guess."

"Just spit it out Elyan."

"You haven't really known him long," Elyan said, "how can you be sure you want to marry him?"

"I've known him for almost two years," Gwen told him, "and besides what has that got to do with getting married?"

"He doesn't like me," he told her, "I'm sure he's very unhappy about my being here."

"You don't like him either," Gwen reminded him.

"I don't," Elyan agreed, "and I think this thing between you is a mistake."

"This thing between us is known as an engagement," Gwen said, "and we're getting married in December."

"You haven't even said anything about loving him," Elyan said.

"Of course I love him," Gwen snapped, "I wouldn't be with him otherwise."

"You don't seem happy or in love," Elyan said.

"I've never been in love so you don't know if this is my in love look," Gwen replied.

"Fine, whatever," Elyan picked up his rucksack.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I'm meeting some friends," Elyan said.

"Which ones?"

"I don't have to tell you who I'm meeting," Elyan complained, "I am not a child."

"Then stop acting like one," Gwen said, "just yesterday someone threatened to bring your severed head to this house."

"Gwen, I already said I was sorry," Elyan said, "Agravaine likes to make people think that he's some sort of gangster."

"So who are you meeting?"

"I promised I wouldn't say a word."

"It's important to keep promises," Gwen said, "but I promise you either you tell me who you're meeting or you don't leave this flat."

"Fine," he sighed, "I'm meeting Arthur and his friends."

"Arthur? Why?"

"They said that if I want to fight I should get proper training and maybe even actually get paid for it," Elyan told her, "there's taking me to their gym or something."

"I don't think I like the sound of that."

"You should have seen Arthur and Gwaine fight last night," Elyan said, "it was the coolest thing ever."

Gwen had been forced to stay outside with Merlin while Arthur, Gwaine and Leon had gone in to get Elyan; additionally when they'd returned they had refused to tell her exactly what had gone on inside but judging from the lack of injuries on their bodies she had assumed that they had just talked.

"They fought to get you out?" she was horrified.

"Gwen I promised not to say anything about that as well," Elyan said, "it wasn't a big deal."

"It wasn't a big deal?"

"I think we should focus on the fact they got me out in one piece," Elyan said.

Gwen shook her head. This was even worse than she'd thought; a respectable surgeon had had to fight to get her brother out. She tried to remember if his hands had been wounded at all; she wouldn't be able to live with herself if helping her brother affected Arthur's ability to do his job.

As if answering an unspoken question Elyan said, "they were using rapiers, so it was more like a swordfight and not the usual thing we do."

"So, let me get this straight, there was no money exchanged, rather they fought to get you out?"

"Yes," Elyan was excited, "it was the most amazing sight ever, Agravaine couldn't believe what was happening, he even asked them to join his club and fight for him."

"So there was no money involved?" Gwen asked again.

"Yes, Gwen, no money," Elyan said, "just fighting." He saw the look on her face and added hurried, "I know it's worse than money, they could have been seriously hurt but it turned out okay."

Gwen didn't bother to reply; she'd been thinking of how she was going to thank Arthur for all his help, she had had this idea of coming up with a payment plan and maybe a fruit basket or something but now she knew it wouldn't do at all. She wondered what Emily Post would have in mind for such a situation; she needed to say thanks in huge way.

000

"A fruit basket's too… I don't know," Gwen said, "I don't think it sends the message I want."

"What message do you want to send exactly?" Mary, her friend, asked her. "I thought it was a thank-you thing."

"He fought to save my brother," Gwen reminded her. "Fought."

"Who would have thought that he could that," Mary said, "although when you think about it, looking like does he must have ways of staying fit and I guess fighting's as good a way as any."

"Mary, focus please."

"Right," Mary turned back to look at the fruit infront of them, "a fruit basket, I don't think it's right somehow."

"That's what I was saying," Gwen said, "but now what? I've already written a thank-you letter but I don't know."

"You've written a letter?" Mary looked at her friend with interest. "Actually written a letter?"

"Yes."

"Who writes letters in this day and age?" Mary asked herself, "can I read it?"

"No."

"Just give him the letter, it'll be enough," Mary said.

"You think so?"

"You actually sat down, got a pen and paper and wrote from your heart," Mary told her, "I think it's enough."

"Let's go catch that matinee."

000

Gwen entered the nurses' breakdown to find them all gushing over a huge bouquet of flowers. She wondered which of Louise, the staff nurse's, many admirers had sent her flowers this time.

"Well, are you going to make us wait?"

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"These flowers are yours," Louise told her.

"Mine?"

"You better open the envelope before we do," Louise told her, "although we can already guess who they're from."

Valiant had never given her flowers, he considered them a waste of money; they wilted and withered in a few days and weren't worth the fuss. She opened the tiny envelope and read the short note.

I was such an idiot

forgive me?

Love V

She showed it to her friends and they wanted to know what he was apologizing about so she told them that Elyan was back, and since many of them knew about his disappearing acts, they sympathised and said that Valiant would get used to him.

"Is it me or do you seem a little disappointed?" Louise asked as the two of them made their way to the ward.

"It's you," Gwen replied promptly.

"He'll soon get used to Elyan," Louise said, "it's not as if he has much choice. So don't worry, it will all be okay."

Gwen smiled at her friend and tried to squash her disappointment further. There was no earthly reason why Arthur Pendragon would send her flowers.

000

Arthur looked at the letters on his desk. Most of them were weddings invites, two newsletters and then one addressed by hand. He threw the put the rest aside without reading them and opened the envelope.

"Dear Arthur," he read, "words cannot begin to express how grateful I am for what you did for my brother. You literally rode in like a knight in shining armour saved us both. I still don't know what I would have done if I hadn't run into you that night at the pub but I just want to say thank you for being there and for caring enough to help.

Elyan told me that he had promised not to tell me about the fighting but he did and I'm even more grateful because without you risking your life for his he might not be here with me today.

So, I know these words aren't enough, and I doubt anything ever could be but with all my heart,

Thank you, Arthur Pendragon and may God bless you,

Guinevere Thompson."

He read the letter three and then folded it and put in his pocket. It was going to be a good day.

000


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding to favourites and following.

000

St. Anthony's Hospital had an annual fundraiser that was always held on the second Saturday in June come rain or shine. This year the organisers had outdone themselves; where usually the staff members were expected to man stalls filled with homemade goodies and afterwards attend the ball; this year the fundraiser even had a theme – Medieval Times, and they were expected to be in costume, there would be a lot of activities including a melee, a sack race and dancing, and of course the selling of items that was going to raise the funds, and then of course the ball at one of the best hotels in the neighbourhood.

Everyone was excited about. Everyone, that is, apart from Arthur Pendragon.

"Morgs, you can't be serious."

"Good morning to you too," Morgana smiled at Arthur, who had entered uninvited into her office.

"You can't be serious," Arthur repeated.

"You know me," she told him, "I don't know how to be anything but."

Morgana le Fay was the chief administrator at St. Anthony's and as such made most of the decisions there. She was also the closest thing that Arthur had to a sibling have gone to live with the Pendragons after the death of her parents in a car accident when she was eight. She and Arthur were about the same age – he was three months older – a fact that he lauded over her time and again.

"What is this?" Arthur threw the invite at her. "Since when does the fundraiser have a guest of honour?"

"Since they put me in charge," she said.

"What happened to Irene?"

"She's on maternity leave," Morgana told him, "you know that."

"Yes," Arthur agreed, he did know that. "But why you?"

"If you must know no one wanted to do it," she said, "so I offered."

"Good for you," he said, "but why ask Mum and Dad to be the guests of honour?"

"Just think about it," she replied, "it will add something more to the whole event. They're like royalty and the whole medieval theme is just perfect."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "and you get to be the prince so you should be happy."

"Do I seem happy to you?"

"If you're unhappy now wait until you hear the whole of it."

"Whole of what?"

"I've decided that we'll have an auction as well."

"Auction?"

"Yes," she said, "and I think a bachelor auction will be better than a bachelorette one, don't you think?"

"Morgs, no."

"Thanks Arthur, bachelor auction it will be and now that I think about it the surgeons will do very well since most of you lot are single."

"Morgana!"

She smiled at him, triumphantly, and then made a note on her iPad before standing up to leave the room.

"Don't worry, brother-dear," she said as she pushed him out of her office, "you still have two whole weeks to get into shape."

000

"I can't believe you're going to do this."

"Do what dear?" Ygraine asked Arthur.

"Be guests of honour at the fundraiser," Arthur said.

"Morgana was kind enough to invite us," Uther said, "and it's a great honour to be asked; of course we said we'd do it."

"It's a great cause too," Ygraine added, "and if she thinks that our presence will ensure that St. Anthony gets the new machines that it needs then of course we can't refuse."

Arthur nodded sullenly; of course they had no choice but to agree but didn't mean that he had to like it.

"I love costume parties," Ygraine continued, "and it will be just like one of those. I've already began coming up with ideas for our costumes."

"Our costumes?"

"Yes," Ygraine said, "your father and I will be king and queen of course, and you and Morgana will be the prince and princess."

"No."

"I've already checked out outfits on the internet and visited the local shops but I don't think they have what I want, I'll have to widen my search."

"Mother!"

"It's better if you just accept it for what it is," Uther told his son, "your mother is determined to do this and you know you can't stop her."

"What do you think of these crowns?" Ygraine asked, she was going through a catalogue of some sort. "Personally, I think they are too much, don't you? We should get simpler ones, just a plain gold with one stone maybe. I think I'll make them myself; a big one for the king, a smaller for me, and even smaller ones for Arthur and Morgana."

"Of course dear," Uther agreed.

"I think I've decided on the colour of the robe," Ygraine said, "I've found the colour that will work better with our colouring; of course dear Morgs will have to wear something else because of her pale skin and black hair and I think green will suit her best but of course she will have to wear something with the family colour as well."

"Family colour?" Arthur couldn't help but ask.

"Yes," Ygraine smiled at her son, "Red. Red's our colour."

"Of course it is," Arthur replied.

"Morgs said that you were taking part in the auction as well as the melee, with the ball that means that you'll need three outfits but the rest of us will only need two."

"Mother, please stop," Arthur begged her.

"This will be fun," Ygraine pulled her son in for a hug, "you'll see."

000

"Am I invited?" Elyan asked her.

"You want to come?" Gwen was surprised.

"It sounds like fun," Elyan shrugged.

"Really?"

"What?" Elyan was defensive.

"It's about the melee, isn't it?"

"What melee?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," Gwen told him, "you just want to fight, don't you?"

"I've been practicing really hard," Elyan was excited, "and that seems like a perfect opportunity to show off my skills."

"The melee is only for staff," Gwen said. Thank God for that, she thought to herself.

"The guests of staff can also take part," Elyan said, "I read the small print."

Gwen glared at him.

"And since both you and Valiant are members of staff, I can attend as your guest."

"You really did read the small print," Gwen was amazed.

"I would have asked Arthur or the other guys," Elyan said, "but it would have been awkward if they already had dates and I want to surprise them when they see me fighting in the melee."

"Somehow I don't think they'll be surprised."

"What are you going as anyway?"

"Haven't yet decided actually," Gwen replied.

"I'm going to be a knight of the realm," he said proudly. "I already got my costume."

000

"She doesn't listen at all," Arthur complained. "It was like I was talking to myself."

"She's just enjoying herself," Gwen told him, "and it is fun and for a worthy cause too."

"You're just saying that because no one is deciding what you are going to wear."

Arthur had met Gwen as she was on her to a late lunch. They'd been in the theatre together for six hours. Gwen had overseen the cleaning of the room as usual and afterwards had decided to go to a nearby café for lunch instead of eating at the hospital cafeteria; it was Wednesday which meant quiche and something with cabbages. She was in the mood for some fish and chips and the café was a sensible choice.

On her way out she had run into Arthur who had been on his way to meet up with Merlin but he had sent his friend a text instead, and joined her.

"Honestly I think I would be glad if someone decided for me," Gwen said. "All the shops I've been to are so expensive and I don't want to be dressed as a servant."

"The servants' clothes can't be that bad," he said although he honestly had no idea about what he was talking, "and besides you'd look good in anything."

Gwen decided to ignore that compliment and hoped that she wasn't blushing.

"By the way, thanks for my letter," Arthur said. They had of course met since she'd written the letter a week ago but they hadn't really been alone.

"I should be thanking you," Gwen told him, "I can't believe you got into a fight because of Elyan."

"I would get into a fight because of Elyan any day," Arthur said, "but it wasn't really a fight."

"He said you used swords of some kind," Gwen said.

"It was more like sparring really," Arthur shrugged, "not a big deal at all."

"Really?"

"I learnt to fight almost as soon as I began to walk," he said.

"With swords?"

"With everything," he replied, "my father said that it was important and a family tradition. Every Pendragon should be able to defend himself."

"It must have been fun," she said drily.

"It was fun actually," Arthur smiled in remembrance, "especially when Morgs came to live with us."

Gwen didn't bother to ask who Morgs was; everyone at St. Anthony's knew that Morgana le Fay was like a sister to Arthur Pendragon.

"So you know how to fight," she said, "that doesn't mean that I like knowing that you did so to help my brother."

"I had to help you," he said quietly, "and as it turned out I knew the best way of dealing with Agravaine."

"You know him?"

"He's my mother's cousin," he admitted, "although I didn't know that he was the man threatening Elyan until I entered the club."

"He's your mother's cousin and he made you fight?"

"What can I say?"

"I can't believe this," Gwen said, "your own uncle making you do that."

"It was easy," Arthur said, "Gwaine is good with the sword so between the two of us we made short work of the six men Agravaine pitted against us."

"Six men?"

"Agravaine was never one to play fair," Arthur said easily, "but like I said, it was easy."

Gwen was staring at him in shock. Without thinking about it, Arthur took her hand in his and squeezed it softly. "Guinevere," he began, afterwards Arthur would swear that he didn't even know what he had been going to say or do but they were interrupted by Valiant's loud, "Gwen, there you are." He walked over and joined them at the table, "Mary said, you'd come here for a bite. Hey, Arthur."

000

"So you just left?" Merlin asked him.

"What else would I have done?" Arthur replied. "Valiant wanted Guinevere to look at the costumes that he'd chosen for them to wear for the fundraiser."

"What are they going as?"

"Didn't ask," Arthur said, "I left as soon as he said that he wanted her to go with him to the shop."

"You'll never believe the costume Mom was so eager for me to see," Merlin changed the subject.

"Was it the Court jester, I wonder?"

"Very funny."

000


	5. Chapter 5

On the day of the fundraiser the sun come out quite early spreading its warm gaze over the city and from all accounts it was sure to be very fine day.

Gwen and Valiant had finally agreed to dress up as nobility with Valiant in a dark green outfit and Gwen in a lavender dress that did everything right for her curves, she wore a bright pink necklace and a brooch and she had let her hair down and held it away from her face with flowers, all in all she was quite happy with how they'd turned out and she grateful that she'd talked Valiant out of the peasant costumes that he had chosen for them – everyone will probably be dressed as nobility and as peasants we'll be sure to stand out he'd argued; there was to be a prize for the best dressed couple; but after he'd seen Gwen in the lavender dress he'd quickly changed his mind and had even gone against his rule of kissing in public and kissed her in the shop.

They entered the hospital grounds and were amazed at the change – the decorators had done a very good job – it was magnificent with great attention to detail.

"This is amazing," Gwen enthused, as they made their way across the lawn.

"It's a waste of money if you ask me," Valiant replied.

"It's more than amazing," Elyan said, "I'm off to the photo booth, who knows maybe I'll come across a cute lonely nurse."

"Okay," Gwen smiled at her brother. "Just don't hurt yourself."

"He's very excited," Valiant said, "he's practically walking on air."

"He's not the only one," Gwen replied.

"I can't wait for the Pendragons to arrive," he said, "the sooner the thing starts the sooner it'll end."

Valiant wasn't taking part in any of the activities – the melee was too common, too many people were going to take part; he had a fiancée so there was no point in being part of the auction; as for the sack race…just no. Gwen was going to be manning a stall selling jams and pies; they'd all given outrageous names to make them sound medieval and she fully intended to watch the melee and bid on all of the bachelors; she was determined to enjoy the day.

At precisely eight thirty the guests of honour arrived on horseback, all them looking very regal in their costumes; Geoffrey, Morgana's deputy was the emcee and he announced the arrival of the guests of honour and they walked down the red carpet that had been set up for them and waved gaily at the crowd as they passed.

"You'd think they're real royals the way they're behaving," Valiant complained. "Don't they know that this just acting?"

Uther, Ygraine, Arthur and Morgana made their way to the dais where their seats had been set up; the board members were going to sit up there with them, they were going to be the ones judging the events and awarding the prizes when the time came.

Geoffrey welcomed Uther and Ygraine to the fundraiser and they in turn thanked the whole hospital body for honouring them with the invite and hoped that everyone would have fun and they assured them that the event would be one for the books and that they would surpass their targets. The royals then went around all the stalls being introduced to the staff members who were in charge of them.

000

"I don't see why we have to wear helmets," George complained. They were in the tents getting ready for the melee.

"The spectators shouldn't be able to tell who's who in the melee," Leon explained to him, "it's more fun that way."

"Helmets aren't really much in the way of disguise," George said, "they're just going to make us sweat."

Pretty soon the melee was underway; since they were using blunt swords and many of the participants don't know how to use them properly the numbers soon whittled down to eight men.

"Hey Gwen."

She turned and saw Merlin; he was dressed as a merchant in a black and white costume complete with short red boots, he had a matching coat which he'd taken off because of the heat and hat that had long black feathers – he looked good. Valiant had left a few minutes ago to get them some drinks but judging by the length of the line at the drinks' stalls she knew it would be some time before he came back.

He bowed to her. "My lady"

"Good sir," she curtseyed.

"You're looking very nice," he complimented her.

"You are too kind," Gwen smiled at him, "you too."

"Elyan is doing very well," he told her pointing at the men on the field.

"Yes," Gwen enthused.

They looked over at the grounds and watched in dismay as Elyan was struck by another knight and he had to leave the fight.

"Ah well," Gwen sighed, "he's done so much better than I would he would."

Merlin nodded.

In what seemed like a blink of an eye only two men were left on the field. They circled each other wearily, and Gwen could only imagine how tired and thirsty they were. "Any guesses as to who they may be?" she asked Merlin. She had only been able to clearly make out Elyan because he was so much smaller than the other men and that fact that she knew him very well.

"Yes," Merlin replied, but made no attempt to tell her who they were.

They men fought very well, and it was like watching a well-rehearsed dance seeing them fight. She wondered who would be the first to make a false move giving the other victory. Suddenly one of the men stopped and dropped his sword. The other man was clearly unhappy with that move and he stopped as well, they exchanged a few words and the one who had dropped his sword took off his helmet.

It was Arthur.

"Why did he do that?" she asked Merlin.

"He's probably tired," Merlin told her. Knowing his friends as he did he knew that Arthur had decided to stop the fight before it went on and on. Gwaine was never one to give up.

"So who wins in this case?"

"Gwaine," Merlin said, "he still has his sword."

"They're good," Gwen said, "Elyan was right."

"Please don't tell them that," Merlin begged, "their heads are swollen enough as it is."

000

"You were doing well," Uther congratulated his son. "I don't know why you gave up that easily."

"I was tired," Arthur replied, "and this was just for fun."

"I know," Uther said. He would never have thrown his sword fun or not.

"It's just one dance right?" Arthur turned to Morgana; the four of them were making their way to the auction.

"Just one dance," Morgana laughed. "I would bid on you myself but it just wouldn't be right."

"It will be fine," Ygraine told him, "just stand there and smile, flex your muscles a bit and have fun."

"And don't forget," Uther reminded him, "you have to be bought at the highest price."

"Uther!" Ygraine cautioned him.

"What?" he shrugged, "it wouldn't do for the house surgeons to be worth more than him."

"Just how exactly is he supposed to ensure that he is bought at the highest price?"

"Please remember all this is for a good cause," Morgana said, pulling Arthur away, "and it wouldn't take long – well, not too long, Elena insisted that you should be the last one."

000

The auction was being held in a huge marquee complete with a platform for the bachelors and seats for the audience. Gwen was among the last people to enter and found that Valiant had saved her a seat near the back with her friends.

"Well this is classy," Louise said, "I thought we'd be standing."

"I, for one, am grateful for the chairs," Mary said, "these shoes are killing me and don't get me started on the corset."

"I didn't know that bakers wore corsets," Freya said, "and you're the one who insisted on wearing those pink shoes yet they're clearly not your size."

"They're just so pretty," Mary said as she slid her feet out of them, "And the smaller sizes were cheaper." Her friends all laughed at her.

Elena Longfellow, a daughter of one of the board members, was running the auction; she was a tall and beautiful young woman, and of course she was dressed as a noble woman in a stunning royal blue gown with black trim, she had a huge gold and blue necklace around her neck and her blond hair was held away from her face by blue ribbon.

She went up to the stage and welcomed them to the auction – there were ten eligible, good-looking and most importantly single surgeons that were going to take part and immediately called up the first; George Manson.

The auction was fun and after she opened it up with 100 pounds, the bidding was furious until George was bought by a young woman from the IT department. Pretty soon it was Merlin's turn and the nurses were some of the first people to bid on him – it was even more furious than the earlier ones until Merlin was bought by a secretary from accounts.

"It's not fair," Mary cried. "she's too old. What does she want with him?"

"She won him fair and square," Valiant said.

"Yes," Freya agreed, "but it shouldn't be allowed."

"Why?"

"She's old," Mary repeated.

"Miss Potts is about fifty, I think," Valiant reminded them.

"Yes," Mary agreed, "so what does she want with Merlin?"

"It's not like they're getting married," Gwen reminded them, "they're just going to have their picture taken together, and have the first dance at the ball."

"Still," Freya was put out.

"We really should have gone to the ATM before coming in," Mary said.

"You have 100,000 pounds to spare?" Gwen asked.

"Seriously," Louise said, "if we'd combined all our money instead of bidding on him separately we could have got him."

"Lou, be serious."

"It's Gwen's fault," Mary insisted. "She just had to bid on everyone."

"It's more fun that way," Gwen defended herself, "and besides it's Mrs. Hutchinson's money not mine." Mrs. Hutchison was one of Gwen's neighbours – she and her friends, had given Gwen 10,000 pounds to bid on the bachelors; Gwen had asked them to come and do it themselves but they'd refused, she was a sensible girl, they said, and would do what was right.

"I doubt she would have minded if we'd pooled it and gotten Merlin," Mary said.

"How much do you have left?" Freya asked.

"I don't know," Gwen said, "I don't think will be enough to get Arthur though."

"Let me see," Louise took the envelope from Gwen and began to count the money, "it's barely two thousand, not much but enough for some fun, I think I'll be the one…"

"And now," Elena's voice interrupted her, "last but not least, the Prince of St. Anthony's hospital, for today at least, I give you Arthur Pendragon a consultant which means that he is in charge ladies, and he loves mountain climbing, sword fighting and of course eating; so ladies, what say you? Do I hear 100 pounds?"

The bidding was fun, and at first just casual but it soon became intense as Vivian, the daughter of another board member and Sophia, Geoffrey's daughter became the only bidders. They almost came to blows and had to be separated twice, and Morgana had to step in take over the auction from Elena who had decided that it just end without a 'winner' because of their improper behaviour.

Vivian 'won' Arthur at 150,000 pounds.

000

The Chesterfield Hotel was bright and welcoming when Gwen and Valiant arrived for the ball. They were led to the ballroom which had been converted into a throne room; there was a band and tables with refreshments. The decorations were simple and few but the place looked very nice.

The trumpet was blown to announce the arrival of the king and queen; and Uther and Ygraine made their way slowly to their seats. Morgana took the microphone and welcomed everyone to the ball, she informed them that the fundraiser had been a success so far, they had raised four times the amount of money they needed for the machines which meant that they were going to get even more things than they thought they would. The winners – best dressed couple stall etc. would be announced later but it was time for the dancing to begin and it was to be opened by the king and queen followed the bachelors and their lucky ladies.

Arthur led Vivian to the dance floor and forced a smile, he couldn't wait for the dance to be over.

"This is very nice, isn't it?" Vivian asked him.

"Yes it is," he agreed.

"I knew our first date would be like this," she said.

"Our first date?" he stammered.

"I know this isn't really a date," Vivian told him, "but we have to start somewhere and this is as good a time as any."

"As good a time as any?" Arthur couldn't help repeating. "For what?"

"For us to get serious," Vivian said, "I don't mind admitting that I've always fancied you but seeing you fight in that melee, and then your outfit, you know you totally look like a prince, it just decided everything for me."

"Vivian, I think we have to talk."

"I agree," she said, "let's dance towards the balcony and do that." It took them quite a while to get to the doors; the floor was now full of couples dancing but finally they got out.

"So, first things first," Vivian began, "you have to cut down on your working hours otherwise we'll never see each other."

"Vivian, "Arthur told her, "I'm very flattered by your interest in me, but there's been some sort of mistake."

"Daddy told me that you were single, aren't you?"

"I'm single," Arthur agreed, "but this isn't our first date and we are certainly not going to start dating."

"Why not?"

"Honestly, Vivian," he said, "I'm just not interested in you like that."

"What?"

"You're a great girl, I think, but you're just not my type and I frankly we hardly know each other."

"They told me you were proud," Vivian accused, "had a very high opinion of yourself."

"What?" it was now Arthur's turn to be shocked.

"You know you're not really a prince," Vivian told him, "this is all make-believe and you should be flattered that I am interested in you."

"I am," Arthur said.

"You're just an overworked doctor, dealing in pain and suffering all day long," Vivian said, "you're hot I wouldn't deny, but we're just too different. Let's just cut our losses."

"I agree."

"It was fun," Vivian told him, "don't worry you'll get over me soon enough." She picked up her golden skirt and went back into the room.

Arthur shook his head in wonder; he couldn't believe what had just happened. He didn't know Vivian at all, aside from knowing that she was Olaf's daughter, but now he was sure that she was certifiable.

000

Gwen was standing in the corner watching people dance; she and Valiant had danced for a while and then they'd separated when Leon, Gwaine and three other doctors had asked her to dance; now she was resting her feet as she watched her friends and fiancé on the dance floor. There had been a break when the winners were announced; most people taking the time to eat or go to the loo and then the dancing had resumed.

The music changed a popular song filled the air, the band that had been hired was good, the song sounded better than the original as she sang along she was surprised to see Arthur making his way towards her.

"It's our dance, I think," he said, "they're playing our song."

For one moment she wanted to say that they were not playing their song and that they definitely didn't have a song but instead she let him lead her to the dance floor. She told herself not to get too excited—after all, he must have danced with every woman in the room and it just happened to be her turn.

"You look stunning," he told her. "Your dress earlier in the day was quite beautiful but this is exquisite."

"Thank you," she smiled at him, "you're not too bad yourself."

"Of course not," he quipped, "I am a prince after all, and princes are nothing if not good."

"You're certainly in high spirits today."

He laughed. "You're a very good dancer," he told her.

"Did you think that you were the only one who knew how to do things well?"

"That's not what I said," he replied, "and it's certainly not what I meant."

"I like dancing," Gwen said.

"I've always thought that I never liked it," Arthur said, "although I learnt how to do it but now I've decided that I like dancing too."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said, "and I think we must indulge our love for this activity as much as possible, Guinevere."

"What are you suggesting?"

"First, my lady," he smirked, "you spend the rest of the evening dancing with me, and we go dancing every evening from now on."

"Every evening?"

"And you cannot say no to me," he said, "I am your Prince after all."

"As you wish," she smiled at him. She could afford to engage in some silliness, it was a costume ball, after all. She would be sensible in the morning.

000

"Who's that young woman Arthur's dancing with?" Ygraine asked Merlin as they moved across the floor. She had been watching her son and his partner for a while now.

"That's Gwen," Merlin told her, "his theatre sister."

"His theatre sister?"

"Yes," Merlin said, "he's such a grouch if she's not the one in there with him."

"Gwen," Ygraine said, "that's a lovely name."

"Yes, she's great."

000


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading and reviewing

000

"Get in," he said, "I'll take you home." Arthur reached over and opened the passenger door for her.

"You don't have to do that," Gwen protested. "I can get the bus or walk, it's not that far."

"Unless you want me to get a ticket," Arthur said, "get in now." Gwen got into his car.

"You take the turn on the right," she begun to be silenced by his, "I know the way." Right, of course he did, he'd been by to pick Elyan up a couple of times.

"Thank you," she told him when he parked infront of her flat.

Arthur didn't say a word but got out of the car and walked her to the door. He waited patiently as she looked for her key and put in into the lock.

"Thank you," she told him again. Why wasn't he leaving?

He smiled at her and was about to turn back and walk to his car when the flat door opened and Elyan peeped out. "Hey, Arthur," he said smiling widely at the other man.

"Elyan, how are you?" Arthur turned and shook the other man's hand.

Gwen walked past them into the flat; putting her bag down, kicking off her shoes and walking to her bedroom, where she spent five minutes talking to herself in the mirror. She hoped Elyan had cooked something; she didn't feel like cooking and she was starved.

She walked back to the kitchen and was surprised to find Arthur there with Elyan.

"I hope you don't mind," her brother told her, "I invited him for supper."

"Did you?" she asked drily.

"I cooked," Elyan said, "and he must be hungry, he lives alone you know."

Gwen rolled her eyes at that; Arthur couldn't fail to get supper whether he lived alone or not.

"He brought me some forms to fill," Elyan added, "I'm thinking of training as a paramedic."

"That's good," Gwen smiled at her brother, "why didn't you tell me? Or ask for my help?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise,' Elyan said, "Arthur has arranged everything."

"Thank you, Arthur," Gwen said.

Arthur just smiled at her. He hadn't intended to staying long at Gwen's flat, he didn't want to run into Valiant but Elyan had helpfully informed him, unasked too, that Valiant never came over on Tuesdays and Thursdays, he had obligations or something.

After supper Elyan offered to wash up and told Gwen to keep Arthur occupied until that was done.

"You know you didn't have to stay," Gwen said.

"I wanted to," Arthur said.

"I saw your phone flash at least a dozen times," Gwen told him, "you obviously had some place else to be."

"They'll understand when I explain," Arthur said.

Elyan walked into the sitting room and Gwen excused herself; she was tired and would turn in early.

000

"Where were you?" Merlin accused him as soon as he entered the house.

"I think the better question is what you are doing in my home," Arthur countered.

"You weren't picking your phone," Merlin told him, "I thought you'd fallen and hit your head on the tub."

"I didn't as you can see."

"Where were you?" Merlin asked. "We had a double date with Melinda and Amy." They were friends of Gwaine's.

"Was that today?"

"Yes, it was," Merlin argued, "you know it was, I told you as we were leaving the office."

"Sorry," he didn't sound sorry at all, "I was with Guinevere."

"What do you mean you were with Guinevere?"

"Exactly that," Arthur said, "I went to Guinevere's for supper."

"And did Valiant have to say about that?"

"He wasn't there," Arthur said, "and it's not like I was there to see her. I went to see Elyan."

"Really," Merlin shook his head.

"We're just friends," Arthur told him, "nothing more. We're allowed to have a meal at our friend's aren't we?"

"Just tell her how you feel already," Merlin suggested.

000

"It's not like Arthur and I are going off on some weekend rendezvous," Gwen protested. "He's taking a whole surgical team."

"You're the only female on the team," Mary pointed out.

"We're not going away for the weekend," Gwen said, "we're going to work."

"On some top secret mystery op," Mary insisted, "sounds fishy to me."

"It's only fishy because you're not invited," Louise told her, "if you were the one going with them it wouldn't be such a big deal."

"Where are you going anyway?" Mary asked. "Do you know?"

"No," Gwen replied, "it's a high profile client who can't come to St. Anthony's but needs Arthur."

"And Arthur needs you," Mary finished. "Lucky you; don't quote me but I heard that he absolutely refused to go if you weren't part of the team."

"Don't exaggerate," Louise said. "I was there; he was asked who he needed to take with him."

"Same thing," Mary laughed. "Why couldn't he choose me?"

"You're not a theatre nurse," Louise reminded her.

"I can train," Mary said, "I'm a quick study."

"Maybe next time," Louise replied, "but I thought you hated working weekends."

"I do hate working weekends," Mary agreed, "but she's going to be the only female with all those guys, ah, I would give up my weekend for that."

"You can't stand half of them," Gwen reminded her, "and you hate traveling."

"You're right," Mary said, "Thank God I don't have to do it."

000

"I heard that you're going with Arthur this weekend," Valiant said; he went past Gwen into her flat. "I brought food." He waved a brown bag at her. "Figured we'd celebrate."

"Thank you," Gwen took the bag from him and led him into the kitchen.

"I'm so proud of you," Valiant said. "Such recognition is just the thing you need."

"Thank you," Gwen said again.

"Although it's not that he had much choice really," Valiant continued, "Bertha and Anita wouldn't have gone with him in any case."

"Why not?"

"They're married," Valiant reminded her, "so you'd better enjoy this now while you're still single after we get married I won't have you going off with other men, doctors or not, and certainly not for a whole weekend."

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," Valiant smiled at her, "it's those doctors that I don't trust."

'You don't trust them with a married woman but you can trust them with one who's single?" Gwen asked laughing.

"What I meant was that when we get married you'll be too busy taking care of me to have time to go away on weekends," Valiant told her.

"Really?"

"Gwen, don't look at me like that," Valiant said, "we've talked about this before, you're going to stop working when we get married, you know stay home and keep house, raise our sons."

"I never agreed to stop working," Gwen reminded him.

"You didn't disagree either," he said.

"We actually never discussed it," Gwen said, "so I guess this is as good a time as any to do so."

"There's nothing to discuss, honey," Valiant said, "I'm the husband or I will be come December and I will take care of you."

"I want to work," Gwen said, "I like my work and I worked very hard to get where I am now."

"Why?" he was befuddled.

"I like working," Gwen told him.

"But I can take care of you," Valiant said.

"What about the boat and the cottage that you want?" Gwen asked. "How are we supposed to get them if I stop working?"

"You pointed out that we didn't need them," he said, "and you still have some of the money your father left you, we can use that if we need to."

"Valiant, I'm not going to stop working when we get married."

"You know what," Valiant took out a plate and put food on it, "you're tired and excited about the upcoming trip, I don't think we should have this discussion now."

"I think we should," Gwen said, "and actually there's nothing to discuss since I'm going to keep on working."

"Fine."

Gwen stared at him; she knew that he was just saying that because he wanted her to stop talking and she was proved right when he added, "now let's watch some football," and proceeded to the sitting room and put on the TV. She decided to let him watch the match; she would bring up the subject later; she was going to keep on working until she decided to stop.

000

"This is a very beautiful place," Gwen said. She and Arthur were walking in the grounds. The rest of the team was indoors, most of them watching TV or sleeping. The team had arrived there the evening before; the mysterious patient turned out to be the husband of the Prime Minister and they were staying at their house in Cotswolds. They had operated on him – removed his gallbladder - in the early hours of the morning at a small private hospital nearby and; the operation had been a success and they would remain there until Sunday evening after they were sure that he on the mend.

The Prime Minister's home was really delightful, situated on the Cotswold Hills. It was a Georgian house complete with three storeys, a paneled main door, two chimneys, tiled and hipped roof and tiny windows. The gardens were even more impressive; they had a tiny secret garden with lots of flowers.

"Yes it is," Arthur agreed.

When Arthur had suggested that they take a walk Gwen had wanted to refuse; she didn't think it was wise to spend any time alone with Arthur – she was starting to think about him a lot more than she should as it was – but she wanted to walk around the grounds and see the place.

"Let's sit here awhile," Arthur suggested.

Gwen looked at the protruding root that he was getting ready to sit on and debated with herself.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the ground," Arthur teased her. "Or of roots."

"It's not the ground or roots that I'm afraid of," Gwen said, "I just don't like insects very much."

"I'll protect you against them," he said, pulling her down to join him, "I'm a great warrior."

"Great warrior?"

"Didn't you see me in the melee?" he asked.

"I did," she said, "Gwaine was very good."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," Arthur said.

"I doubt it," she said.

Arthur looked at Gwen; she was staring off into the distance smiling softly to herself; she was wearing deep blue jeans with a bright pink top, her hair was held back from her face in a ponytail and she looked beautiful. He looked at the curve of her neck and imagined how it would feel to kiss her there, the soft spot right behind her delicate earlobe. He imagined kissing her neck, her throat, her chin, and her soft, sweet, warm lips—

"Arthur!" Gwen's voice interrupted his fantasy.

"Uh?" he replied, startled.

"What were you just thinking about?"

"Um...football," saying the first thing that came into his head. "Yeah, I was wondering when the season would start again."

Gwen looked at him curiously, he was obviously lying, "Fine, you don't have to tell me…" she smiled and Arthur thought to himself how much he loved that smile. He just felt happy every time he saw it.

"I was just saying," She said, "I met your parents. They seemed like nice people, especially your mum. How are they?"

"I just spoke to them last night," Arthur told her, "Mum's going to off on another medical mission soon, she was hoping to convince Dad to join her but he's going to enter a flower competition which he says he needs to prepare for."

"I must tell you that I envy you having both your parents and being so close to them."

"Yes, I've been lucky," Arthur agreed, "Dad has some very strange ideas about the direction my life should be headed but I understand that he does it because he loves me; Mum is more than great though, very supportive and caring, always ready to listen."

Gwen nodded.

"You have Elyan," Arthur said. And Valiant, he added silently.

"He's not been around much, always running off to some place or other" Gwen said, "but these last few weeks have been good though, I guess I have you to thank for that."

Arthur looked into her eyes. They were large brown pools. If I'm not careful, I could lose myself in them, he thought to himself. "You know, I'm always here for you. If you ever need someone to talk to or to listen..."

Gwen stared at Arthur, she knew that she should remind both of them that she had a fiancé but she didn't instead she smiled shyly at Arthur drinking in the sight of him. I should stand up, leave, she told herself but she remained where she was.

How long they sat there, staring into each other's eyes they didn't know. They moved closer, heads tilting, eyes closing and –

"There you are."

They moved guiltily apart and saw Merlin standing infront of them smiling. "I thought I might join you, after all."

000


	7. Chapter 7

**000**

Gwen couldn't believe she had almost kissed Arthur Pendragon. What had she been thinking? She was engaged, he was her superior, they worked together and she was engaged. Thank God for Merlin's interruption, she could have kissed him for showing up when he had, after she had groaned aloud. Arthur had actually asked his friend what he was doing there, and Merlin had just continued smiling at them.

The Prime Minister had returned home for supper that evening and she had been very effusive in her praise. The supper itself had been very good – not that any of the meals they'd had there earlier had been less than perfect but that night everything had seemed special and the Prime Minister had a wicked sense of humour.

The next morning, it took some maneuvering on her part but Gwen managed to get a ride with Dennis, who'd snagged a ride with one of the Prime Minister's staff, before Arthur and the rest came down for breakfast, it was Dennis' wife's birthday and he wanted to surprise her so he was leaving very early in order to do that. When he asked if she wouldn't rather wait until she'd had breakfast and return with the others – after all they had all been given two days off - she'd assured him that she also had things that she had to do early that morning,

000

"We haven't seen him in ages," Gwen said, "it just hit me on the way back."

"What happened?" Elyan asked her, "You're acting a bit weird."

"I just want to get of the city for a while," Gwen shrugged.

"You have just been out of the city," Elyan reminded her.

"Yes, but not to see Uncle Piers," Gwen said, "I haven't seen him in months; you haven't seen him in years."

"It would be good to see Uncle Piers," Elyan mused, "do you think he'll finally let me drive his Land Rover?"

"What's it with you and that car anyway?" Gwen asked.

"You wouldn't get it," Elyan replied.

"So you're coming with me then?" Gwen asked him.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked, "to convince me to go with you?"

"Yes," Gwen said, "pack a bag and let's go."

"What's the hurry?" Elyan asked, "You've barely taken a breath since you got back. What happened? Did your patient die or something?"

"No, no," Gwen replied, "our patient is going to be fine, thank you very much; we're brilliant at our jobs."

Elyan looked at his sister; she was keeping something from him, something big, something that had rattled her. He would ask her on the way to Uncle Piers' home, at least she hadn't mentioned Valiant.

A few minutes later Gwen locked the flat behind her and got into her tiny Ford. If a few days at Uncle Piers' home didn't help her forget the fact that she had almost kissed Arthur Pendragon then nothing would.

000

"I can't believe she left just like that."

"She's a grown woman," Merlin reminded him, "who doesn't owe you any explanations, may I add, and it's not like she snuck off in the middle of the night."

"You're right," Arthur agreed, "she doesn't owe me any explanations and she can leave whenever she wants. But doesn't it strike you as odd that she left like that?"

"Well," Merlin shook his head at his friend, "what happened out there anyway? Before I arrived I mean?"

"Nothing," Arthur said, "I mean we spoke and then we were about to kiss and you showed up."

"And now you're suggesting that she run away this morning," Merlin said.

"I didn't say that she run away," Arthur said, "I just pointed out that she could have waited for us and not gone while we were still sleeping." 

"She probably had things to do." Merlin said, "and you overslept."

"We have days off," Arthur reminded him.

"Maybe her things to do started early," Merlin said.

"She didn't mention that yesterday," Arthur said.

"Did you really talk about the things you had to do today?"

"No."

"So you don't know," Merlin told him, "she could have a million important things to do today which could explain her early departure." And she is getting married to someone else, he finished silently.

"You're right," Arthur said.

"So, what are you going to with yourself?" Merlin asked. "I'm going to Sussex. Why don't you come with me, Mum would love to see you."

"I would love to see her too," Arthur said, "but I have to go home apparently I'm needed to convince Father that going on a mission with Mum is more important than entering a regional flower competition."

"Good luck with that."

000

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" Uncle Piers said as soon as she saw Gwen and Elyan. He had been tending some flowers in his front garden. "This is a lovely surprise. Elyan, I didn't think I would see you so soon."

"I'm sorry," Gwen apologised, "I should have told you."

"Nonsense," Uncle Piers replied, "Elyan should have told me himself."

"I'll have you know that I've been in London for the past two years," Elyan said defensively.

"So why haven't I seen you in almost two years?" Uncle Piers asked. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I was sorting out some stuff," Elyan mumbled.

"You're like my sister," Uncle Piers said, "she was always sorting stuff out too, until she met your father. Maybe that's what you need as well, a wife to set you straight."

"We already have one wedding to look forward to this year," Elyan said.

Uncle Piers turned his attention to Gwen which had no doubt been Elyan's intention. "Where is that young man of yours?"

"He's working," Gwen said.

"He can't spare a few hours to meet me?"

"I didn't tell him that I was coming here," Gwen said, "I didn't know myself until a few hours ago."

"You've been engaged, what? A few months now," Uncle Piers said, "and in all that time he couldn't be bothered to meet me?"

"I haven't seen you in all that time either," Gwen reminded him.

"Yes," Uncle Piers agreed, "you I can forgive, Elyan has been keeping you busy, but your young man could have made time to visit me."

"I'm going to call him now."

"Don't bother with that," Uncle Piers said, "I would rather hear about this fight club thing that Elyan has going on."

"You told him about that?"

"I didn't mean to," Gwen replied, and she hadn't meant to, but when she'd called their Uncle like she did every other week it had sort of slipped out when he'd asked about Elyan. Uncle Piers had been quite mad that she hadn't thought to ask him for the money but he understood her independence.

"Is it all sorted out then?" Uncle Piers asked Elyan.

"It is."

"Good," Uncle Piers smiled at the, "I'm so glad you're here." He had so much that he wanted to show them; he'd made a lot of renovations to his house and bought a new car. He had also recently ventured into the flower show business and was collaborating with a neighbour who was entering the regional competition to breed a new type of rose.

000

"I am not spending too much time in the garden." Uther said.

"Mum says that you are," Arthur said.

"I just want to make sure that the Moonlight is ready," Uther replied, "after I win this competition I will go on all the missions that she wants me to."

"The competition is still over a month away," Arthur reminded him, "why don't go with her now? It's just for a weekend and it's not even that far from here."

"I would go with her," Uther agreed, "but I really can't this weekend."

"Why not?"

"If you must know," Uther said, "I made this new friend a few weeks ago, he breeds roses and we're going to be working on improving the Moonlight."

"And it has to happen this weekend?"

"We have to give ourselves time, to see how well it works before I can unveil the Ygraine Moonlight at the competition," Uther told him.

"I'm sure Mum is going to be very flattered by the fact that you're naming it after her," Arthur told him, "but she'd rather spend time with you."

"I love her," Uther said, "and there's nothing I'd like more than to spend time with her, but this is a surprise for her birthday. You know it's on the day after the competition."

"Fine," Arthur agreed, he knew his mother would just love that present, "but you said you're working with somebody, can't he do the work this weekend?"

Uther knew that he caught and he sighed resignedly, "fine, I'll call him and find out."

000

Gwen was in the kitchen inspecting her uncle's cupboards. He seemed to have more food than she did in her flat and she told him so.

"I enjoy cooking," he said, "and not forget I've been looking after myself for years now."

"I know."

"And I don't expect you to do all of the cleaning and stuff," he added, "I have somebody who comes in twice a week."

"I wasn't going to offer to clean," Gwen assured him, "I know how particular you are about your house."

"Your brother is tinkering with the old Land Rover," Uncle Piers said, "why don't you and I take a ride; I want to show you something."

They said goodbye to Elyan who barely looked up from the car- Uncle Piers' Land Rover was in need of some repair sand Elyan was determined to do it himself although their uncle had assured them that the mechanic was going to pass by later.

"Turn here," Uncle Piers instructed Gwen who was driving him. They turned into a drive, a beautifully kept drive with shrubs and trees, the drive ended at large beautiful manor house with a huge dark oak front door; it had obviously been modified and boasted a huge balcony at one side of the door.

"This is a beautiful place," Gwen said.

"It's been in the family for ages, so I hear," Uncle Piers said, "wait till you see the back gardens, my dear, they are out of this world."

"This is your friend's house?" Gwen asked, "the one who grows roses?"

"Yes."

As Gwen and Piers were getting out of the car the front door opened and Gwen stopped short when she saw Uther.

"Uther Pendragon's your new friend?" she asked her uncle.

"Yes," Uncle Piers replied, "I run into him at the Farmer's market a few weeks ago. I should have known that you'd know him; he's a retired orthopaedic surgeon."

"You didn't tell me we were coming to his house," Gwen said.

"Piers," Uther smiled broadly and shook his friend's hand. "So good of you to drop by at such short notice."

"Uther," Piers replied, "you know I'd live here if I could, this is my niece Gwen."

Uther turned to Gwen, she could tell that he was quite surprised but he shook her hand.

"I was just telling her about your beautiful gardens," Piers said, "and I must confess I can't wait to get started."

"Come in," Uther invited them, "and let's get to work.

000

Arthur watched his father hurry to the front door when a small van pulled into the driveway. Uther had said that his friend, the one who was going to help him breed the Moonlight, was coming over. Arthur was quite amused at how excited Uther was.

He walked to the sitting room and joined his mother.

"He's really into it, isn't he?" he said.

"Ever since he met Piers," Ygraine said, "it's like he's a new man."

Uther entered the room followed by two people.

"Rainie, my dear, you remember Piers," he said, "and this is his niece, Gwen."

Ygraine smiled at Piers and shook his hand and then turned to Gwen, "how nice to see you again, my dear."

Arthur had sat frozen in his chair when Gwen had entered the room. Surely his mind was playing tricks on him; there was no way that Gwen could be in his parents' house.

"Of course you know Arthur," Ygraine said getting him out of his trance.

"Of course," Gwen smiled at him wishing she had never come at all, "how do you?"

Arthur didn't trust himself to speak so he just contented himself with a ghost of a smile.

"Well, Piers and I are going out back," Uther said, and the two of them left the room.

"Have a seat," Ygraine invited Gwen.

Gwen sat down and looked around the room. "This is a very beautiful house Mrs. Pendragon," she said.

"Thank you," Ygraine replied, "welcome back from your top secret assignment, Arthur told us that it was a success."

"Yes it was," Gwen said.

"And now you're spending your days off here," Ygraine said, "is your brother here with you?"

"Yes," Gwen replied, "he stayed back at the house. He's determined to fix the Land Rover."

"Your uncle loves that car," Ygraine told her, "I've not known him very long but he talks about it almost as much as he talks about rose breeding."

"Would you like a drink?" Ygraine asked. "Tea, water, juice?"

Gwen shook her head but Ygraine stood and she seemed determined to get her something that Gwen said, "tea would be nice, thank you."

Ygraine left the room giving her son a very pointed look.

"I guess you must be surprised to see me here," Gwen said, they had sat in silence for about two minutes; she wondered when Mrs. Pendragon would return.

"Yes," Arthur replied.

"I didn't know that my uncle knew your father," Gwen said.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't have come if you'd known?"

"No," Gwen said, "I'm just saying that I didn't know that they knew each other, although it's ridiculous now that I mention it, it's not as if I know everyone that my uncle knows."

"Why did you run away?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Gwen said. "I didn't run away from anywhere."

"You know what I'm talking about," Arthur said.

"What happened yesterday should never have happened," Gwen said.

"Nothing happened," Arthur replied, "we were just talking."

"We both know what would have happened if Merlin hadn't shown up when he did."

"Is that why you run away?'

"I didn't run away," Gwen denied, "I left; I had things to do as you can see."

"Guinevere," he began only to be interrupted by her, "I'm engaged to Valiant, we're getting married in December and I love him."

Ygraine stood in the doorway with the tea, she had been debating with herself whether to interrupt them or not. They both looked so unhappy. She put the tray aside and walked into the room.

"Arthur, why don't we show Gwen the flowers that your father is so excited about?"

"I don't want to intrude," Gwen protested.

"They're probably in the conservatory," Ygraine said, "we won't be in their way and it would be a shame if you left without seeing them."

000

"I'm sorry," Gwen said, "I should have called you before I left."

"I had the whole evening planned out," Valiant told her, "theatre, dinner and dancing."

"Sorry," Gwen said again, "I had to see Uncle Piers."

"I've got tomorrow off," Valiant replied, "maybe I should join you and meet your uncle? It would probably be good to see him before the wedding."

Gwen was in the gardens in Ygraine and Arthur; they had walked off and left her alone when her phone had rang but she almost sure they could hear both ends of the conversation.

"He was also wondering why you'd never met," Gwen said.

"You know what?" Valiant asked, "I'll just finish up here and drive down tonight, that way we can even spend more time together."

"That sounds great," Gwen said.

"See you soon."

She put her phone back into her bag and rejoined Ygraine and Arthur wondering she was feeling so miserable about the fact that her fiancé was driving down to join her.

000


	8. Chapter 8

**000**

"You didn't tell me that you went to the Pendragons' house," Valiant said in a somewhat accusatory tone, they had just finished their supper and although Uncle Piers had told Gwen that the dishes could wait until later she had insisted on washing up immediately.

"Oh yeah," Gwen looked at him, "I didn't think it was important."

"You would think that," he replied, "your uncle and Uther Pendragon are friends."

"So it would seem," Gwen said.

"I can't wait to go over there with him tomorrow," Valiant told her, "he said that he'd be going by early tomorrow morning."

"Yes," Gwen replied, "they're breeding roses."

"I'm not much for gardening," he said, "but I'm going to go with him."

"Why?"

"To see the Pendragons of course," he said, as if it was a perfectly reasonable reply.

"I thought you thought that Arthur is too pretentious and entitled," she reminded him.

"He is," Valiant said, "but so would you be in his place, but this isn't about him."

"You're going to see his parents?"

"They're some of the most connected people in our business," Valiant said, "any doctor worth his salt who wants to go places needs them."

"Really?"

"Gwen, you have so much to learn," he said, "a good word from Ygraine Pendragon can open so many doors, and I can't even begin to tell you what a nod from Uther Pendragon can do."

"So you're just going to show up at their house," Gwen said, "just like that."

"I'm going with your uncle who is a very close personal friend of theirs," Valiant corrected her, "he's going to introduce me to them and we'll talk. He told me you spent most of the afternoon with Dr. P; I hope you used it profitably."

Gwen didn't even bother to reply. This was a side of Valiant she had never seen before; she wasn't sure she liked it.

000

The next morning, bright and early, Uncle Piers set off to the Pendragon house with Valiant in tow. Elyan watched them leave and shook his head in disgust, he hoped that Valiant's behaviour would help Gwen to finally realise that Valiant wasn't the man for her.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked her when she joined him in the sitting room. "We came here to spend time with Uncle Piers but he's too busy for us."

"We shall go into town," Gwen said, "there's the Farmer's market and we could go to Stratford-upon-Avon and see the sites again."

"No to the first but yes to the second," Elyan said, "maybe they'll be a sword-fighting tournament at Henry's Castle like there was the last time we went, I was too young to fight then, and I didn't even know how to but now I'm ready for it."

"I'll just send Valiant a text informing them of our plans although I doubt they'll be home very early."

000

Arthur walked around the house absently looking at the pictures, he'd been here many times and wasn't even listening to the tour guide explaining the facts of Shakespeare's life. He had needed some fresh air and a distraction and revisiting Shakespeare's England had provided as good a place as any. He was also meant to meet Mithian Gray, an award winning actress, she was currently with the Royal Shakespeare Company, and a very good friend. The company was staging _The Taming Of The Shrew_ at the Swan Theatre that evening, and she was playing the part of Katherine.

He left Nash's House and made his way towards the Swan Theatre; Mithian had called to say that she'd gotten four tickets for the Pendragons to watch the play later that evening. Truth be told, Arthur had be glad to receive her call, watching Valiant gushing over his parents had nearly made him vomit. He had hoped that Gwen would visit again but he figured that she had stayed at her uncle's to rest, and he didn't think it would go over so well if he showed up there.

He crossed through the gardens and was pleasantly surprised to see Gwen standing there taking a photograph of two women.

"Thank you very much," one of the women told Gwen as she handed back the camera.

"Hey," Arthur called to her.

"Hey," she replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and instantly felt silly. It was obvious what she was doing there. "Are you by yourself?"

"I came with Elyan," she replied, "but he went to Henry's house, there's a reenactment of some sort going to take place."

"Isn't it for children?"

"I'm not sure," Gwen said, "but he had to go there."

"I'm surprised Valiant isn't here with you," Arthur told her, "I didn't know that he was such a serious gardener."

"I guess it's a hidden talent of his," Gwen said.

"I left him admiring a rose bush," Arthur said, "I just had to get out of there. I'm going over to the Swan to meet a friend, come with me?"

"Okay," she smiled at him.

They left the gardens and slowly began making their way towards the theatres. The place was bursting with activity with children running around eating ice cream.

"Do you come here often?" Gwen asked him.

"No," Arthur replied, "I come by at least once a year, my mother always insists; this is my first visit this year."

"It's a beautiful place," Gwen said, "I haven't been here in years. Every time I visit Uncle Piers I tell myself that I should come and see all the attractions but somehow I never get the chance."

"We should ensure that you get to see as much as possible today," Arthur said, "at the very least all the attractions within walking distance."

"Okay."

"Okay."

The lane was filled with people walking in all directions, Arthur and Gwen were jostled and after she had almost tripped over a child who had suddenly bent over to pick up a lollipop that she had dropped, Arthur took her arm and tucked it in hers. Gwen thought of pulling her arm free but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. They were friends; friends could walk arm-in-arm if they wished, couldn't they? She wasn't aware that she'd spoken aloud until she heard his, "yes they could."

"There's something I don't understand," he told her.

"What?"

"Valiant came down to spend some time with you," he said, "I'm surprised he isn't here with you."

"You mentioned that already."

"It's a bit strange isn't it?"

"I told you," Gwen said, "he's interested in gardening."

"He must be crazy," Arthur said, "I wouldn't spend a single minute away from you however much I loved gardening and roses."

"He didn't know that I was coming here," Gwen told him.

"He could have changed his plans when he found out."

"I sent him a text," Gwen said, "he probably hasn't checked his phone yet."

"Well, his loss is my gain," he smiled at her, "and I'm going to make the most of it."

They drew up to the Swan; there were quite a number of people at the box office trying to get tickets. Since it sat only about four hundred people The Swan was usually fully booked for all its performances and tonight was no different.

"Wow, Mithian Gray's playing Katherine," Gwen said looking at the poster. "I hear she's very good."

"She is," Arthur agreed.

"Of course you know her," Gwen said, "I've always wanted to see her act but all her plays are always sold out."

"Arthur, there you are."

Arthur and Gwen looked up to see Mithian walking towards them. She was a stunning dark-haired beauty; she was still in costume and she looked great.

"She's the friend you're meeting?" Gwen asked him, "I should have guessed."

Arthur and Mithian hugged and then Arthur introduced Gwen. "She's a big fan of your work."

"Thank you," Mithian smiled at Gwen.

"You should bring her with you tonight," Mithian suggested.

"I don't want to intrude," Gwen said, "I'm sure you already have a date."

"I don't as it so happens," Arthur smiled at her.

"I'll probably have plans with Valiant," Gwen said. "He's my fiancé, and then there's Elyan, my brother, as well."

"You should all come then," Mithian suggested, "I can get two more tickets."

"That's not necessary," Gwen protested.

"It is," Mithian said, "it's magical here in the night, you'll absolutely love it and the actors are great, if I say so myself."

"If it's not too much trouble," Gwen said, "then I'd love to come."

"Let me get the other tickets," Mithian said, and she walked off.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to see Mithian Gray at The Swan," Gwen was very excited.

000

"Who would have thought that this is where we'd end up tonight?" Valiant asked Gwen. They were having drinks with the cast of _The Taming Of The Shrew_. The performance had been electrifying. Mithian had gotten them seats in gallery one; Ygraine had warned Gwen about the fact that the seats were not too comfortable – they were wooden – but the discomfort was soon forgotten as they swept up the astounding performance of the Company; even Elyan, Philistine that he was, had enjoyed himself.

"Not me," Gwen replied, "I still can't believe it."

"And to think I was complaining about coming down here to meet you," he said.

"You were?" Gwen hadn't known that.

"We're engaged," he said, "about to get married, I shouldn't have to run after you in order to see you."

"Run after me?"

"First, you went off on some top secret operation," he smiled, "I was proud of you, you know that, very glad that you had been chosen, but when you finished that instead of staying in London you had to come down here, if I didn't know belter I'd think that you were trying to avoid me. But now, I know it was all providence, not all did I get to spend time with Uther Pendragon I also got to meet Mithian Gray. Mithian Gray."

"Yes."

"Do you know what he said to me?"

"Who?"

"Dr. Pendragon, the king himself," he said.

"No." They hadn't really had a chance to talk; when he'd returned from the Pendragons with Uncle Piers they had had only time to get ready for the play. Gwen had tried to protest against leaving Uncle Piers by himself but her uncle had said that he had had plans for the evening anyway and as they'd left the house a car had pulled up with two friends of his.

"He told me that a wife with connections is key," Valiant said. "Connections are key. A wife must be useful to the building of her husband's career."

"Is that so?"

"Of course I know that you should only marry someone you care about," Valiant continued, patting her shoulder, "otherwise things may not be so easy at home."

"You think so?"

"Yes, and I must say Gwen that I love you, I really do," Valiant said. "You are really great, a great girl but after that talk I have to seriously consider my future."

"Your future?"

"Are we sure that we are ready to get married in December?" he asked her. "Is that the wisest decision to make, do you think? I've been thinking and I've decided that you were right; you can't stop working after we get married, otherwise we'll barely have enough to live on."

"Are these the things Uther Pendragon told you?"

"Not in so many words," Valiant admitted, "that man is so obsessed with roses that he barely said a word on any other subject but I had a lot of time to think while they were yammering on about roses."

"And you don't think we should get married in December?"

"Why rush things? I mean we know that we love each other but we have our careers to consider."

Gwen wondered if she'd somehow blundered into another dimension. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing.

"There she is," Valiant said. Gwen looked where he was pointing and saw Mithian walk over to join the group. "Have ever seen such grace, such elegance?"

"No, I don't think I have," she murmured.

"You know what," Valiant added, "you could learn a thing or two from her. Look at her clothes and her shoes." Mithian was wearing a golden jumpsuit, ankle boots and her hair free and falling to her back and she looked very good.

"She's quite lovely," Gwen said.

"Quite lovely," Valiant snorted, "please, she is the most beautiful woman in the world, and quite possibly the most talented."

"Really?"

"Hush," he ssshhed her, "here she comes."

Mithian walked over to them, smiling, "Gwen, I'm so glad you came and this must be the fiancé, Valiant."

"Yes," Gwen smiled back at her.

"What did you think of my portrayal of Katherine?" Mithian asked him.

"She was quite perfect," Valiant gushed. "I never quite liked that play much before but it has certainly become one of my favourites."

"Thank you very much."

"We're going to get something to eat in a little bit," Mithian said, "why don't you join us?"

"Thank you very much, but we can't," Gwen said, "we have to leave in the morning."

"Okay," Mithian said, "it was very nice to meet you."

She left them and joined the rest of the Company. Arthur and Elyan were also somewhere in the room but Gwen hadn't seen them in a while; she and Valiant had found themselves a quiet corner so that they could talk in private.

"I wonder where Elyan is," she said, "I should look for him; we should be heading back."

"I can't believe you did that," Valiant whispered furiously.

"What?"

"Turned down an invitation from Mithian Gray," Valiant told her.

"Well, she was probably just being polite," Gwen said, "and we are leaving in the morning."

"I think I'll go and join them," Valiant said, "it's not every day an award winning actress invites you to dinner." He walked off and joined the group where Mithian was. Gwen put her glass down and went to look for Elyan. She found him and Arthur talking to the set designer – he was a local who had grown up with Arthur.

"I think I'm beat," she said.

"Where's Valiant?" Elyan asked.

"He's staying for dinner," Gwen replied.

"I'll drop you off," Arthur offered quickly.

'We can easily get a taxi, I'm sure," Gwen said, "we don't want to take you away from this."

"I can get you home and be back in fifteen minutes," Arthur said, "but I wasn't going to stay for dinner anyway, so let's go."

Mithian came over to say goodbye and the last Gwen saw of Valiant was him talking to Drea Thoms, the actress who had played Bianca.

Gwen hardly said a word on the ride back to Uncle Piers' instead listening to Arthur and Elyan talk; she didn't even know what they were talking about.

"Thanks for the lift," Elyan said, "good night."

"Good night, Elyan."

Arthur turned to Gwen, who was still standing next to his car. "It doesn't mean anything," he told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Valiant," Arthur replied, "he's just a little star struck; he'll be over it by tomorrow."

"Will he?"

"He will," Arthur assured her, "it happens all the time, don't worry about it."

Gwen shook her head; she would probably regret this in the morning but she asked him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Gwen found herself telling him about the conversation she'd heard with Valiant, she really hadn't meant to but once she opened her mouth she couldn't stop talking.

"He probably didn't mean half the things he said," Arthur reassured her. "My parents can be quite intimidating and forceful; they can make you feel inadequate if you let them. He'll be fine once he gets back to London."

"You really think so?"

"I do," Arthur replied, "he'll be back to himself in no time."

'Thank you Arthur," Gwen said.

"Good night Guinevere," he planted a light kiss on her cheek and left.

000


	9. Chapter 9

**000**

Gwen walked straight towards the trolleys and got the biggest one she could find.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Arthur asked her.

"I told you we were going shopping," she replied.

"And you need the biggest trolley?"

"I have a long list," she replied, "I don't know why I thought that putting Elyan in charge of the shopping would be a good idea, I just put off the inevitable."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad," Arthur told her.

"It is worse than that," Gwen replied, and then she turned to him, "you know you don't have to do this."

"I agreed to come shopping with you," Arthur replied, "and I'm quite good at it actually."

Her look showed her skepticism but let him lead the way. He took quickly made his way past the cards and magazines and made his way towards the cereal section.

"Stop," she told him.

"You want cereal, don't you?' he asked, "I glanced at the list."

"I like going through all the aisles," she told him.

"Why?" he was perplexed, "you know what you want why not just go for it immediately?"

"Remember when I told you that I liked shopping?" she asked him. "I love shopping which to me means going through every aisle of the supermarket and looking at everything."

"Isn't that a waste of time?"

"Maybe," she smiled, "but that's the way I shop."

"Doesn't that increase your chances of buying stuff that you don't need?" he asked her.

"I have a very rigid shopping budget," Gwen said, "And I first check out the prices online and get exactly the money I need, cash not credit, that way I can't spend any more money even if wanted to."

"And that works?"

"It's worked so far," she said, "but then this is the first time I'm shopping with you so who knows?"

"Okay, lead the way then," Arthur said.

000

"You're going out with Arthur again?"

Gwen turned to Elyan and shook her head. "No, Mum," she said. "If you must know I'm meeting Mary and Louise."

"Oh?"

"You don't have to sound too excited for me," she teased him. "And I'm not always out with Arthur."

"I didn't say that you were," Elyan said.

"I'm not," she said defensively.

"Why not?" he asked. "You're happy."

Gwen didn't reply; she didn't know how it had happened but ever since they had returned from Uncle Piers' home two weeks ago she had begun to spend more and more of her free time with Arthur. She saw him at work, obviously, but it was more than that; they often grabbed a meal together after an operation. In fact, Arthur was more likely to be found in her office than in his these days.

She'd even been at their football games although women were strictly forbidden – Rick had agreed to let her stay and the rules had been amended to make her an official member, of his team. Of course Arthur, Leon and Gwaine had protested at that but in the end they had agreed since it was the only way Gwen would be allowed to stay, so she was learning how to play football and having a lot of fun.

Gwen smiled at her brother as she went through her bag and realised that she really was happy and it felt good.

000

"Somebody's happy," Louise said.

"Not you too," Gwen protested halfheartedly.

"Don't you want to be happy?" Mary asked.

"Of course I do," Gwen said, "I like being happy."

"The question I have then is, why you are happier now that Valiant isn't around than you were when he was?" Louise asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gwen said.

"Don't you?"

"I'll have you know that I can't wait for Valiant to return," Gwen said.

"We're your friends," Mary said, "we know you and you can be honest with us."

"Honest about what?"

Louise and Mary looked at each other and then Louise said, "It's Arthur isn't? He's the one who's responsible for this…change in you."

"Arthur? No."

"Gwen," Mary said, "you spend all your free time with him."

"We're friends."

"Yes," Louise agreed, "and you're happy."

"It doesn't mean anything," Gwen said.

"Of course not," Louise said, "if I had a friend who looked at me the way he looks at you I'd be booking a church and picking out my wedding dress."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gwen asked. "The little matter of my engagement to somebody else?"

"Face it Gwen," Mary said, "you're not going to marry Valiant."

"Why not?"

"You don't talk about him at all, yet you talk about Arthur all the time, for one," Louise pointed out, "and I must say you both looked pretty relieved when he went away to attend that conference."

"I wasn't relieved," Gwen said weakly; and she hadn't been, she'd been angry because they'd barely had any time to talk about what had happened at Uncle Piers, added to that, Valiant hadn't told her he was leaving until he was about to leave the hospital for the airport. He hadn't called her or sent her any mails since he'd gone and honestly she'd been too busy being happy to notice – until now.

000

"What are we making?"

"A salad," she replied, "we have some lettuces, radishes and spring onions."

"A Greenleaf lettuce salad with radishes and spring onions," he said surprising her, "I can make that."

"Fine," Gwen said, "I'll make the lamb chops."

"Sounds good," Arthur said, "and dessert?"

"I'll think of something."

Arthur took the radishes and trimmed the leaves, sorted through the lettuce leaves removing any torn ones and minced the spring onions.

"You weren't kidding about knowing how to make the salad," Gwen commented.

"I can cook," Arthur said, "although making a salad is technically not cooking."

"Four chops should be enough," Gwen said, removing them from the paper bag and setting them onto a tray on the counter. She opened a cupboard and took out some salt and pepper which she put in a bowl, she took some rosemary and added it to the salt and pepper and rubbed it onto the chops.

They worked in companionable silence, Gwen on the lamb chops and Arthur on the salad.

"Where is Elyan anyway?" Arthur asked. "I was certain that I would find him here helping you."

"I didn't ask him to," Gwen said.

"You didn't ask me either," Arthur pointed out.

It was Gwen and Elyan's birthday – they didn't actually share a birth date but had been born three days apart and when they could, when Elyan could be bothered, they chose a day in the middle, and celebrated it together. This was the first time they were doing it in two years and Gwen was very excited about it. She had chosen a simple menu and had assumed that Elyan would be there to help her, although she really didn't need him. She also hadn't been surprised when Arthur had shown up early and insisted on helping her prepare.

"No, I didn't," Gwen agreed, "but I didn't want to waste my breath trying to get rid of you."

"You really should have let us take you out to dinner," Arthur said, "so you didn't have to cook. We could have gone to that new Thai place on Lambert."

"I like cooking," Gwen reminded him, "and this is the way we celebrate our birthday. It's cozier and more fun. I think I'll make syllabub for dessert."

"Syllabub," Arthur said, "I don't think I've had that in years. Not since my grandparents died."

"You don't have to remind me that it's an old fashioned dessert," Gwen said, "but I just love it and it's easy to make."

She put the lamb chops in the skillet and cooked them for a few minutes and when they were ready, well-done, she put them on the serving platter. The sauce was almost ready but she would wait until the rest of the party arrived before getting the meal ready. She covered the sauce and placed the chops in the oven to keep them warm.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and she heard Elyan walk to the door and let the guests in.

000

"I should have known that you would be here already," Gwaine teased him; "you're always trying to make everyone else look bad."

"Thank you Gwaine," Arthur told his friend.

"Elyan told us that they didn't need help," Merlin said, "that they had everything under control."

"More fool you for believing me," Elyan laughed, "but honestly Gwen didn't need our help."

"You would say that," Leon said to him, "but you should have at least offered to help her."

"I'd only be in her way," Elyan said, "trust me when I say that it was better that I wasn't here."

They had set the table on the small balcony that led into the even smaller garden in the back, and Elyan led the guys out there.

"Where's Gwen?"

"She's getting ready," Elyan replied, "she'll be back in a few minutes but make yourselves at home."

Gwaine had brought a bottle of red wine, Leon, a bottle of white wine while Merlin had brought champagne and a bouquet of flowers.

"Table's set for eight," Gwaine said, "are we expecting any more people?"

"It's a party, isn't it?" Leon replied.

Arthur had also noted the place settings but he hadn't asked because he didn't want to be reminded that she had a fiancé who would obviously be coming for her birthday celebration.

The doorbell rang again and Elyan went to open it.

"Sorry, we're late," Mary said, "someone had a wardrobe malfunction. Happy birthday Elyan."

"Hi Mary, Hi Louise," Elyan hugged the women briefly, and led them to the balcony to join the rest.

The dinner party was fun; they laughed, shared stories and generally enjoyed themselves.

000

"You know you didn't have to stay and help me clean up," Gwen told Arthur.

"Everyone else seemed so intent to going to the club," Arthur replied, "even Merlin."

"What do you mean even Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"He doesn't like dancing and clubs," Arthur said.

"What I didn't get was how everybody thought I wouldn't be interested in going," Gwen complained. "I like dancing as much as the next girl."

"Mary was only able to get six people in," Arthur said.

"And you'd think the birthday girl who also happens to be one of her best friends would be on the list."

"You said you didn't want to go."

"And I don't," she said, "but they could have pretended to think about it even a little."

"I stayed here with you," he reminded her, "and I'm helping to clean up."

"What do you want? A prize?" Gwen knew that she was taking her frustrations out on him which wasn't fair but she couldn't help herself.

Arthur looked her, and finally decided to just say it, "Guinevere, I think we should talk."

"Arthur," she said, "there's nothing to talk about. Nothing at all."

"I disagree."

She sighed deeply and turned to him. "Fine, say whatever it is that you want to say and get it over with."

"I thought Valiant would be here," he said, "the conference ended last night and I'm sure that they are back."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," he replied, "I mean he's your fiancé, and yet here we are spending all this time together."

"I know," she said, "And I'm sorry, you're right, I shouldn't be doing this, it's not fair."

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying."

"I don't know what you're saying," Arthur told her.

"Okay, you're right, everyone's right," Gwen said, "Valiant isn't here and he should be, he hasn't called, and I am spending way too much time with you and we have fun and what's more I like it."

"So what's the problem?"

"It has to stop."

"What has to stop?"

"This," Gwen gestured, "This spending time with you, it has to stop."

"Why? You like spending time with me, and I like spending time with you, so what's the problem?"

"Me," she said, "I am tired of all of it."

"You're tired?"

"Yes," she repeated, her voice hardening, "I am tired of it all."

"I see," Arthur said, he took a thin gold wrapped package from his pocket and put it on the counter. He nodded and began to walk away but then changed his mind and walked back to her. He stood infront of her, reached out and touched her face gently and then leant in towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was so light, she could have imagined it. "Happy birthday, Guinevere," he said gently and walked out.

000


	10. Chapter 10

**000**

"Here they are," Gwen handed the instruments over to Freya.

"I'm sorry," Freya apologised, "I should have checked everything more thoroughly."

"There's no harm done," Gwen smiled at her, she liked Freya and the girl was good at her job. "Just remember that Kelly clamps and kocher forceps should always be on the cart."

"I will."

They were standing in the supply room in the north wing of the hospital. Freya was going to be the theatre nurse in charge of the surgery that was due to take place later in the afternoon and she had asked Gwen to help her prepare.

"Take those instruments back to the operating room," Gwen told her, "I'll lock up and come over and check on you in a little while."

"Thank you very much Gwen," Freya said, "you don't know how much this means to me."

Freya left the supply room and shut the door behind her. In her haste, she forgot to reposition the little wooden stick that they kept near the edge of the door. The stick helped the door to stay open otherwise the person inside the supply room would be locked in and there was no way to open the door from the inside. The nurses had complained about that door for years but management felt that keeping it like that was the best way to reduce on the theft of medical equipment and since nobody had been locked in the supply room for five years at least, it wasn't an immediate concern.

Gwen found a chair and sat down. It had been a long week. While she had known that Arthur would not act any differently towards her because of what had happened, rather what she had said to him, she was still surprised when he went on as though nothing had happened. She had spent the weekend imagining how awkward it would be in the theatre but when he'd appeared for their first op together after the Incident, he'd greeted her as usual, smiled and made a joke and the whole thing had gone perfectly and normally. She didn't even know why she thought that things would be different, he was a professional and they had lives to saves.

She sighed heavily and finally admitted to herself what was bothering her. She missed him. She missed going to lunch with him after the operations, missed sitting in his office, missed spending time with him in her office, she even missed the football matches. She'd thought about going on Wednesday, and she had decided to go when Rick called her and reminded her about it, but in the end she'd decided not to. She was the one who had said that they should stop spending all that time together; after all, it wouldn't be fair of her to show up when he was relaxing with his friends.

She was tired. Tired of pretending that everything was fine when it clearly wasn't. Everyone asking her what was wrong, everyone apart from Valiant, which should have disturbed her but didn't. How was it possible that he didn't see her? At all. She'd snapped at Elyan the night before when he'd asked her if she and Arthur had broken up. Broken up, she'd almost shouted at him, how could they possibly break up when they weren't even together? Even Miss Potts, who never said a word to her if she didn't have to, had asked her why she was pretending to be happy when she was so obviously unhappy.

Gwen looked around the supply room. It was quite disorganized. She would get it into shape and then go back to her office. There was nothing like getting a room organised for lifting a girl's spirits or Gwen told herself.

Twenty minutes Gwen surveyed her work and she was very pleased with herself. She should have thought of organizing that room before. She walked to the door and gave it a push; it didn't open. She pushed again to no avail and then she noticed the stick that was used to keep it from locking.

She was locked in the supply room. She didn't have her mobile with her and the supply room didn't have an intercom.

000

Arthur deleted the entire sentence he'd just typed and tried again. The article was taking longer than it should have and it was long overdue. If he didn't have it sent before the day was out he'd never hear the end of it from his father. Having an article published in that journal was a great honour not only him but for the hospital as well; Morgana would probably make him pay if he let her down.

He stared at the screen and took a deep breath and began to write again. The fire alarm went off interrupting his work. Calmly, Arthur saved his work and shut down before walking quickly out of the office. He met Merlin in the corridor.

"Is this for real or are we having another drill?"

"I don't know," Merlin replied.

As they made their way towards the assembly point they were joined by more staff members and they discovered that the fire was actually real – it wasn't clear how it been started but everyone was being asked to be calm and follow the instructions that they had been given.

000

Gwen heard the fire alarm and looked around the room again. She thought of shouting but she was sure that no one would hear her now, everyone was probably in a panic and it would probably be hours before Freya remembered that they'd even gone to the supply room together.

As she looked around the room she remembered the skylight. The supply room was located in the older wing of the hospital and all the top floor rooms had skylights. It was too high for her to reach on her own; she pulled at the nearest crash cart and steadied it with some tanks and climbed up but she still couldn't get to the skylight. She looked around the room and saw the boxes that she'd neatly arranged in one corner, she got off the crash cart and carried two of the boxes and put them on top of it; hopefully they wouldn't open under her weight, and tried again.

She could barely get to the skylight; why was she so short; and then she remembered that she couldn't actually open it from inside; there had to be someone outside to open it and let her out. Gwen almost cried out with disappointment and began to pray that somebody would notice her absence.

The skylight suddenly opened and nearly sent Gwen falling down. She looked up and saw Arthur smiling down at her.

"Arthur," she said, breathless with relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Freya remembered that she'd left you in the supply room."

"Why don't you come in and open the door?"

"I'm afraid, I can't my dear," he smiled, "it seems the fire is actually in that wing. Haven't you noticed any smoke coming in?"

That was when Gwen realised that she actually smelt smoke in the room. She'd been too busy trying to get out earlier to notice it.

"Here's what you're going to do," Arthur said, "stretch out your hands as far as you can. I'll grab them and pull you out."

"Okay," Gwen agreed; she lifted her arms but she was too far for him to reach.

"Let me reposition myself," Arthur told her, "And we'll try again."

"How are you even on the roof?"

"I volunteered," he replied, "I've always wanted to climb up the roof of St. Anthony's and I couldn't pass up the chance."

"Really?"

Arthur smiled down at her. "Of course not," he said, "but we'll talk about that when you get out of there. Now lift your hands and try not to fall off the boxes. This is probably going to hurt but please, I beg you, don't start crying or anything like that."

"I'm not going to cry," she replied crossly, dangerously close to tears.

Arthur reached down and grabbed her arms, holding them with a seemingly iron hand and pulled her up close. After what seemed like an eternity but was in reality a few minutes, the pain was unbearable, he said, "now let go and grab my waist, slowly." Gwen did so and he moved his hands slowly and held her fast.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked her softly.

"No," she replied, and would have added more but before she could they heard the cheerful voice of a fireman calling to them, telling them help was on the way and that they would soon be on the ground. Two men came towards them and after tightening the harness helped them off the roof.

000

"What were you thinking getting yourself locked up in the supply room?" Valiant asked her.

"You're acting as if I did it on purpose."

"I'm sorry," Valiant apologised immediately, "it's just that I was so worried when no one knew where you were."

They were leaving the hospital. Gwen had been checked over and there was nothing wrong with her; she would only have bruises on her arms where Arthur had gripped them to get her out. She'd been given an ointment to apply there after bathing.

"There was no reason to worry," she said, "I am fine."

"What if that silly nurse hadn't remembered where she'd left you?"

"Freya is not silly and someone would have found me eventually."

"At least Pendragon had the good sense to use his skills to get you out," Valiant replied, "do you know that he climbs rocks and buildings for fun?"

"It's lucky for me that he does," Gwen said.

The drive to Gwen's flat was done in silence and in a few minutes they were sitting on the sofa in the sitting room. Valiant switched the TV and they sat in silence staring at it; each lost in their own thoughts.

"Valiant, I've been thinking," Gwen broke the silence only to be interrupted by his, "is there any food in this house? I'm starving." He stood up and would have gone to the kitchen to check but sat back down when he saw her look.

"This isn't working," she said. "I don't think I'm the right kind of girl for you."

"You could always learn, Gwen," he said, "it's not too late."

Gwen chose to ignore his words and went on, "we don't really have the same goals and I wouldn't want you settle for less than you should."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Valiant, be sincere," she begged him; "do you really want to marry me?"

"Gwen, you're a great girl, and I do love you," he forced a smile, "but I think you may be right. Do you know that mother was asking me that, just the other evening?"

"And what did you tell her?"

He shrugged and Gwen was sort of relieved that she didn't know what he'd told his mother. "Still friends, right?"

"Of course."

"You know you would have been a most suitable wife," he said, "Everyone says so even Mithian."

"Mithian? Do you mean Mithian Gray?"

"I saw her last week, we had dinner."

"Really?"

"She's a very well-put-together young woman, and so strong," Valiant said, "you really could learn a lot from her."

"I bet."

"Anyway she was having some problems with some of her fellow cast and needed someone to talk to."

"And she could find no one else, I suppose?"

"Gwen, please; don't be like that."

"I didn't know that you had become that close to her that's all."

"Like I said, she's a very interesting woman."

"She must be."

"Shall I order some takeout?" he asked, "I'm hungry. What will it be Thai or Chinese?"

000

"He broke up with you?" Mary was indignant.

"Technically I broke up with him," Gwen corrected her.

Mary and Louise had come by the house to see Gwen. They had found Valiant way out. He'd received an urgent call and left before the food arrived.

"How are you feeling?" Louise asked. "It's been quite a day."

"I'm fine," Gwen replied, "nothing a little sleep won't cure and don't forget I have three days off."

Mary and Louise looked at each other and then at their friend. It was obvious that the events of the evening hadn't caught up with her yet. They would have to keep a close eye on her.

000

"So you were quite the hero," Merlin said, "climbing up on the roof to save the damsel in distress."

"Merlin, don't start."

"I'm just saying," Merlin shrugged. "Have you seen her since?"

"Valiant came and drove her home."

"You should call her, find out how she is."

"She told me that she couldn't do this anymore, remember?"

"But you saved her life," Merlin argued, "she'll want to talk to you surely."

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought," Arthur stood up and grabbed his coat. "Good night Merlin."

000


	11. Chapter 11

**000**

 **THANKS for reading and reviewing.**

 **000**

Gwen woke up early the next morning; she'd had a restless night and gone over her conversation with Valiant a thousand times. She didn't regret breaking up with him; it was the right to do in their circumstances; but she couldn't help feeling a little sad. She had rather liked being engaged, knowing that she was getting married soon.

Elyan found her in the kitchen cleaning out the cupboards. "I thought you were supposed to be resting."

"I'm just not supposed to go in to work for a few days," she replied, "not idle in bed."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

He pointed at her arms which were bruised and looked quite awful. She had scratches and little cuts that she hadn't seen the night before and the imprints of Arthur's fingers were beginning to show very clearly.

"I'm not in any real pain," she replied, "and these bruises will go away with time."

"Okay," he nodded at her, "what about the other issue?"

"You don't have to dress it up or anything," Gwen said, "I broke up with Valiant and I am fine." Elyan had returned the night before to find Gwen, Louise and Mary rather drunk and they had shared the news of the breakup with him. He hadn't quite believed it – Mary had practically shouted it out while dancing – but Gwen, who was not quite as drunk as friends, had explained everything.

"That's good," he smiled at her.

"You don't have to sound so relieved."

"I'm not," he denied, and then added, "fine, I never liked him but I'm sorry about the breakup. Breakups are never easy even when you don't love the person."

"Hey," she swatted his shoulder, "who said anything about not loving him?"

"Gwen," he told her seriously, "if you loved him you'd not have broken up with him and if he had loved you at all he'd not have been hanging out with that Mithian Gray."

"Who told you that he was hanging out with Mithian Gray?"

"Fred spotted them at that new nightclub the other night." Fred was one of Elyan's fighting buddies: he worked as a bouncer.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Gwen was hurt.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he shrugged ruefully; "it may have been an innocent thing."

"And that's the only reason you didn't tell me?"

"What other reason would I have not to tell you?"

"Maybe the fact that you're running around with your old friends again?" she asked him.

"I'm not running around with them," Elyan said, "but yes, I didn't tell you for that reason as well. I knew you would think that."

"So you're not hanging out with them again?" Gwen asked him.

"I just ran into Fred on my way home," Elyan replied, "and when I asked him about his work he told me he'd seen my sister's boyfriend with an actress. He did mention though that it was a party of about six people."

"So it may have been innocent after all," Gwen mused.

"Who cares?" Elyan asked. "He was engaged to you and should have spent time with you or at least told you that he was going out with Mithian. But he didn't, did he?"

"No."

"I, for one, am glad that you broke off," Elyan said. "The man wanted you to stay at home and look after the house."

"He'd changed his mind," Gwen reminded him, "he figured that it would be easier for us to get all the things we needed if I continued to work."

"I didn't like him," Elyan said again. "Not one bit."

"I did like him," Gwen admitted, "but it would have been a huge mistake marrying him and I'm glad I broke it off when I did."

"What's all this then?" Elyan pointed around the kitchen where things were strewn everywhere.

"Spring cleaning."

" _Spring cleaning?"_

"Don't sound so surprised," Gwen said. "When I was in the supply room, before the fire, I arranged everything and it felt good."

"So you're doing thing to feel good?" he asked. "Wouldn't it be easier to go out and watch a movie or something?"

"But where would be the sense of accomplishment there?"

"Fine," he said, "just don't expect me to help you."

"Don't you have classes or something?"

"No," he reminded her, "we're having a two week break, remember?"

"Then I'm sorry," she smiled widely at him and kicked the box next to her. "You have to help me, I'm wounded, remember?"

000

Gwen was in the garden lying on a mat with her eyes closed. It was late afternoon, and they had cleared the kitchen out, removed the curtains and washed them and then rearranged the sitting room. She had wanted to clear out their bedrooms as well but Elyan had refused, he had suggested that they leave that work for the time she was pulled out of a skylight again and he had told her that he was going to get ready to go out and meet with Gwaine and Leon. They were going to be a match in two weeks and Elyan was going to take part.

Her eyes were closed but she could feel someone watching and she opened them closely ready to shout at Elyan. He had said he would tell her when he was leaving not watch her sleep. Arthur was sitting in the grass next to her.

"Hey, Guinevere," he greeted her softly.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" she asked stupidly.

"I wanted to see how you were," he smiled. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow dress and he could see her arms quite clearly. "May I?" She sat up and he examined her arms slowly, and said gently, "they're going to hurt for a few days. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," Gwen smiled at him. "You saved my life, and the bruises will fade eventually, and the pain will go away."

"I didn't save your life," he said.

"You pulled me out of a burning building," she told him.

"When you put it like that," he shrugged, "the fire was stopped almost immediately and there wasn't much damage to the hospital, so that's good."

Gwen nodded absently; she didn't really care about St. Anthony's now, but she supposed she should; after all if it had had to be closed down; she'd have to work at another hospital where things would obviously be different.

"Did it hurt?" she asked instead.

"Hurt?" he was confused by her question.

"When you pulled me up," she explained. "It must have been quite painful. It's not like I'm the lightest person in the world."

"I am a little stiff," he admitted, "I've never actually pulled a person up like that before but I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow."

"I don't know I would have done if you hadn't shown up when you did," she said.

"I'm sure you would have figured something out," he said, "you're very -."

She would never hear what she was because Elyan came into the garden at that time and said, "I'm heading out now. See you later."

"Aren't you going to take part in the competition as well?" Gwen asked Arthur as they watched Elyan leave.

"No," he replied, "it's a mixed martial arts match and I never take part in those."

"Why not?"

"There's really not much point," he looked down, "Gwaine always wins."

"So?" she asked him. "Is that a reason not to compete?"

"If you must know, I never play unless I know that I'm going to win."

Gwen burst out laughing. She couldn't help herself. "But that's ridiculous. How can you be sure that you're going to win?"

"I know my strengths and weaknesses," he said, "with a father like mine, it'd be hard not to, but anyway sword fighting is elegant and…"

"And what?"

"I wouldn't leave now even if I was going to take part," he finished quietly.

"You wouldn't?"

"Gwen, I know, this isn't the right time," he sighed, "I don't actually think they'll ever be a right time for this, and then there's Valiant as well."

"I don't know about there being a right time," she said, "but there's no Valiant."

"Of course, there has to be a right time," he began, only for her words to sink in, "There's no Valiant?"

"No."

"No?"

"We, actually, I, decided that it couldn't work," Gwen said.

"You decided that it couldn't work?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"No," Arthur said, "I'm not. It's just that… I can't believe it. What happened?"

"We're just too different, he and I," she said.

Arthur wanted to ask so many questions but he just contented himself with smiling at her.

"You were saying something about the right time," she prompted him.

"Honestly, I don't even know what I was going to say." He admitted. "But hearing that you and Valiant are through has pretty much made it impossible for me to think clearly let alone compose a coherent sentence."

"Maybe you should stop thinking," she suggested.

"And do what?"

"Let's just lie here in the garden and look at the sky," she said, "we'll think later."

She made space for him on the mat and the two of them lay there looking at the evening sky. They would talk later; now it was enough to look at the sky together.

000


End file.
